Ninja Academy
by Akylina11
Summary: 6 of the most talented ninjas at the academy face the hardest obstacle in life. Understanding and falling for a girl better then all of them combined. Shall We Date AU
1. The Ninja Academy

**Authors Note: sorry if this chapter or intro is so short. I just wanted to get things started. The actual story will start the next chapter and they will be longer. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy.**

'Welcome to Ninja Academy. A school that trains the students and turns them into top level ninjas. We are known to the the top rated ninja training school in the world. But you need skill to come into this Academy. It's not just sign up, it's an audition to see if you are tough enough to come here. Not much girls come here because of their weak emotions, so it's almost an all boys academy. But one girl will change it for these six warriors.

 _Saizo Kirigakure_

Exceeds at stealth and disguise.

Weapon in wield; the sickle with chain.

 _Sasuke Sarutobi_

Yet the youngest of all the ninjas, he exceeds at speed and movement. He also very cheerful and positive.

Weapon in wield; the claws.

 _Kotaro Fuma_

He is a very quiet and usually antisocial, he exceeds at fire armor. He also has a pet owl, Hyosuke.

Weapon in wield; the matchlock.

 _Goemon Ishikawa_

He's a major fuckboy, but he's in this academy still because of his skills and abilities. He can tame fire. It's very rare for a ninja to be able to do any type of element ability, but Goemon can.

Weapon in wield; large throwing knives.

 _Musashi Miyamoto_

He is also pretty antisocial but he's also very positive like Sasuke. He exceeds at twin or dual swords fighting. And he is the only one in the whole academy who has mastered it.

Weapons in wield; the dual swords.

 _Munenori Yagyu_

Also exceeds at sword fighting. He is also the son of the high ranking families, the Yagyu.

Weapon in wield; the sword.

These six are our top students at this academy. They aren't just top for their ninja skills but also in the education. They must learn different kinds of ninjas, warriors, ronins, plants, high ranking officials and so much more. But there's one thing that they don't know about, how one girl can change their whole life.


	2. The New Girl Next Door

"Why?" I asked my mom in the morning.  
Today was the day I would leave to the academy. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I heard that the best ninjas in the world are in that school. They exceed at everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. Some of the things they have leaned aren't in any books that I have read. So that's why I'm excited. Because I will be learning new things. But that's also why I'm nervous. Because what if I fail my classes and won't be able to be the great ninja that my dad wanted me to be. Those "what ifs" haunted me these last few weeks.  
I was chewing on my piece of toast as my mom looked through all the bags once more. I didn't know what the big deal was. I was moving into the dorms there so I think I should bring all my clothes from my closet. Actually, my brother's closet.  
My brother left our family a few years ago because he didn't want to become a ninja. So he joined the Marine Corps. And I haven't seen him since. But I did send a few letters and got a few back. But he won't go into detail of things because he doesn't want dad to find him. But I never told him about what happened to dad. I don't want him to know. Mom is telling me that I should just write to him before I leave and tell the truth about him, but I will not. I think it's better that way. My brother left behind almost everything in his room. But took a few pairs of change of clothes, money, and his cell. And also some of his weapons. But I now started wearing his clothes because... Their comfortable. And they are amazing. Like cool designs on them, good brands, large size, comfy. So I'm just taking his clothes and not mine. That's what mom was doing this morning in my stuff.  
"Well you need to look proper in front of the principal. Show him that you are appreciated to go there. And to get on their good side, because I know you." She said to me as she went into my room.  
"Ah." I knew what she meant. I always got in trouble ever since dad died. I have shoplifted, severely injured a cop, tried pot, cocaine, tobacco, and other type of drugs at least once, and broke into different security vaults. But they said that this academy can help me with that.  
"Here you go." My mom came out of my room with a duffle bag and put it next to my other bags.  
"What's in the bag?" I asked her.  
"Some of your clothes." Then she walked to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup of coffee. "You need to look like a girl sometimes."  
Saying this, I jumped down from the counter and walked over to the bag. Unzipping it, I saw some lacy white sparkly fabric. Raising an eyebrow, I looked back at my mom then to the duffle. Gently grabbing hold of the fabric, I held it up and saw that it was a long lacy dress. The ones you would see in prom movies. It was strapless and it was so low that it would show some cleavage, which I wouldn't like. And what cleavage is there to show on me? But I liked how the dress itself was long and dragged along the floor. It had a slit that went up to my mid thigh and looked like it would be figure fitting. And what I liked most was that from the top it was pure white, but when it got down to a few inches from the bottom, it turned black. Like how my hair is. White roots with tip dyed black.

"It's beautiful mom." I said quietly as I stared at it.

"I knew you would like it."

"But when would I have a chance to wear it?" I walked to the mirror and check out how it would look on me. It suited me perfectly.

"Well there is going to be a banquet at the Academy a few days from now. When I heard about it, I went online and got you this dress." My mom walked up behind me and started playing with my hair. I watched her quietly from the mirror.

"Thank you mama." I turned around and gave her a tight hug. "I'll pay you back, I promise."

"No you don't need to. It's my present to you."

"But.." I began to protest, but she held up her finger, signaling me that I shouldn't argue about it. So I just repeated myself. "Thank you mama."

~~~~~Ninja Academy~~~~~

"Well shit son." I said as we drove up the driveway to the academy.

"Amazing." My mom said as she drove in.

I started getting cold feet again as I looked out of my window. It was neat and elegant looking. They had rose bushes on the sides of the driveway, they had blooming cherry blossoms on either sides, and other different exotic plants. When driving up to the front, a man in a dark blue kimono stood on the top steps with three other people, who looked like they could be students. Stepping out of the car, I walked up to the bottom of the steps and looked up at the man. He looked me up and down before speaking.

"You must be Yayoi Utarena." He bowed and so did the others. I also bowed to him, knowing that it is impolite to just stand there like an idiot.

"Yes I am." I said to him.

"I am Hanzo Hattori. Your instructor from now on." He walks down the steps and stops a few feet infront of me. "I see you aren't wearing your uniform." That made me look at my mom.

"We had a uniform?" My mother looks at me a little flustered then turns her attention to Hanzo.

"Hi, I'm Mercy." She said bowing to him. "I'm sure we didn't receive anything that says we needed a uniform." Then a slight smirk appeared in his lips.

"Kidding."

"Hey! What the heck?! I was actually starting to freak out inside!" I shout at him. But he and the other three behind him started chuckling.

"Let's get down to business." Hanzo said this and looked at one of the students behind him. The student nodded and walked up next to him, and making him look taller then I thought it would. I thought he would be about five nine or something. But now that he's few feet from me, he looks like he could be about six two. Also his hair was long. It was a shade of jade, making it sparkle when it was hit in the sunlight at the right time. He had it up in a high ponytail, then wrapping with it a cloth at the band to make it look like he wrapped it together. He also had the same jade eyes. And he looked good with them. He didn't look like he was the tough type of guy, but he looked very well fit and muscular, but slim.

"This is Yasu." Yasu bowed to me and I bowed back. "He will be taking your things to your room."

"Allow me." He spoke in a polite tone and he helps my mom carry some of my bags. Which were packed and would be really heavy. But he lifted them with ease.

"He's strong." I thought to myself and kept admiring his features. Then my thoughts were interrupted.

"And this is Shinju." Another guy comes up next to Hanzo, but he was a little shorter than him. He looked like he was a quiet kind of guy. He had a light brown hair tone with some shade of sky blue on the bangs with his hair was covering his left eyes. His eye color was beautiful though. It was a light auburn color with a gold ring around the edge of his iris. It kinda made his eye color stand out like that. He also had really long eyelashes. Framing his face, he had a oval face but it was nice and slim. His hair coming down to the jawbone. I slowly scanned his body and saw that he was also muscular and slim. "He will be taking you too your dorm." Hanzo interrupts my thoughts again.

"Let's go." He said. He said it a little harsh, but in a quiet voice.

"Thank you, Master Hanzo." I bowed to him again and left trailing Shinju.

"I heard a little about you." Shinju said after a few moments of silence between us.

"Hm?" I turned my head and looked the side of his face as he just kept looking in front of him.

"Your family is from the Element Clan." He said quietly before speaking after a pause. "You're a pureblood."

"Yeah. But it's extremely rare. I was moving nature with my bare hands before I even knew about my extinct clan." I answered and looked down at my hands.

"Uh…" Shinju finally looked at me and I saw him get a little pink, like he was blushing.

"Yes?"

"Would it be fine if I saw what you could do?" I looked at him curiously. "I've just never seen someone who could do something like that and I've only heard about them in stories so I really wanted to see it for myself."

"He's totally flustered just by asking." I said to myself in my head. "Hehe. Sure." I stopped and looked out a window. I saw a small pond outside and knew I could use my water element with it. So I extended my hand and twisted it with a sharp jerk and concentrated on making a small tornado with the water.

"Wow." I heard Shinju say as the water started rising.

Spinning my fingers in a circle, the rising water started to whirlpool. Then it became a water tornado. I then halt my hand and had it flat, making the tornado fall back into the pond.

"That's just water." I said to him. "I could show you the other elements later."

"That would be great. Now let's get to your dorm, you probably used a lot of energy for that."

"Nah. I'm so used to it that I don't really run out of energy with a small water tornado like that."

"Huh, that's really cool." I then noticed something different about Shinju.

"Shinju?" I looked at the side of his face again.

"Hm?"

"Two things."

"Shoot."

"One; can I call you Shin."

"Haha! Sure, that's fine. Then can I call you Yay?" He looked at me and smiled.

"He has a cute smile."

"Yeah sure." I smiled back and looked around again. "Second; why did you act differently when you were around Master Hanzo?"

"Oh um…" He looked down at the ground as we kept walking. "I try to act tough around him. Especially when I'm around Yasu. Have you seen him? He's quiet and really strong and has great skills with throwing knives and short swords. I try my best with these things but almost never succeed. So I always try to act like the quiet and tough guy when I'm really not." He was talking a little fast from that but I was able to understand him.

"What kind of abilities do you have?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really have one. Unless jumping from tree to tree count." He says in a sarcastic tone but he was actually serious. I could tell.

"That's really cool."

"Yeah, thanks." We walked up to a door and he knocks. "We're here."

"Wait, why did you," Before I could finish my sentence, a guy about six foot opens the door and looked down at us.

He had some bright orange hair that had a messy look, but he also had a small amount of long hair that goes below his waist. He also had three scars on the left side of his cheek and three gold rings on his ear. And pretty green eyes. He also looked pretty lean. And really, really tall. Taller than Yasu!

"Hey, what's up Shinju-chan!" He goes up to Shin and bear hugs him. I stared at him, a little bewildered.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." He said, trying to breath.

"Can you please let him go?" I poked his arm asking to let go of Shin. When he finally noticed me, he dropped Shin and gave me the bear hug.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" I tried to breath.

"Holy crap he's strong!"

"Hey Sasuke." I heard another voice behind us and the guy let go of me.

"What's up Saizo?" He looks back and standing at the door was another man. He looked to be as tall as Hanzo and had…. No shirt on. That showed his abs. Oh my god, his abs are hot. And he also had nice hair. It was a dark velvet with a chain attached to the roots. And it had a beautiful cream feather on the end of it. On his shoulder, he had two scars.

He started eyeing me as I scanned his...muscular body. He had a serious, blank face on him and eyed me in the corner of his eye. He was leaning on the door frame with his head also on the frame. Then after a while he finally just sighed.

"You're the new girl who's moving in next door." I nodded.

"The new girl is here?" Another tall man walks up to the door and stood next to Saizo. He was as tall as Sasuke. He had a jungle green eye color and hair color. Almost like Yasus colored hair and eyes. He also had his hair up in a ponytail with a braided strand holding it up. And he was also…shirtless. He had scars all over his hard, full of muscles body.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with me?" I thought in my head as I kept staring at the two. Then I was interrupted again.

"Yeah!" Sasuke pinches my cheeks. "Isn't she adorable?!"

"Don't call me that!" I slapped his hands away from my face and glared at him.

"Sheesh… Sorry." He said sarcastically.

"I like your hair." The other man said.

"Thanks." I blushed slightly as the man commented on my hair. Then started combing my fingers through my hair. Then I realized something. "I'm rooming with these guys?!" I looked at Shin for an explanation.

"Ugh." Saizo grunts. "Why do you think I said 'the new girl next door'?"

"So you'll be moving in next door." Sasuke points at a door a few meters away from the one they were standing at.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"By the way. Meet some of the best ones at the academy. This is Sasuke." He points at the one who kept calling me adorable.

"What's up?" He says smiling.

"This is Saizo." Then he points at the one who kept eyeing me.

"Hey."

"And that is Musashi." He points at the last one.

"Howdy. Welcome to Ninja Academy." He shook my hand as he welcomed me.

"I'm Yayoi." I bowed to them all.

"Looks like we're stuck together, roomy." Saizo says flatly.

"Huh? What does that mean?"


	3. Taming The Fire

"Here it is!" Shin opens the door and walks right into the room.

"Wow." I said as I walked in.

The room was lit from the sunlight coming through the two large windows on a wide open wall. The floor was a dark wood that had a black furry carpet next to the bed. Which was on the left side of the door. On the far left of the room, there was a desk with notebooks and pencils neatly prepared. Guess that was for studying. And on the far right was a wall that was different then the rest of the room. It was like a paper wall that they had back in the Edo years. With beautiful floral paintings. But I then saw a shadow in the middle of the screen. Then I understood why Saizo say roomy.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said out loud.

"This is your room. Like it?" And without permission, Saizo opens the sliding door and walks into my room with Sasuke and Musashi behind him. Saizo sat on the rolling chair next to my desk, Musashi leans against the wall and Sasuke sits on my bed.

"Yeah I like it but," I looked around at them. "Will this be an occasional thing?" The boy look at each other.

"Yep." Sasuke says.

"Pretty much." Also says Musashi.

"Oh great." I lean my head back and groaned.

Then, on the ceiling, I saw a bar. Like for gymnastics. I love swinging on them! The bar was low enough that I wouldn't hit the ceiling but it was a little high for me to jump up to. Looking around, I saw that the bed wasn't too far from it and knew that I could make it up. So without hesitation, I ran to the bed and jumped and pushed off the edge of it. Then reaching out my left arm, I caught the bar and swung back and forth before grabbing it with my right hand and pulling myself up. Then turning my body, I sat on the bar and held it on each side for balance. Then falling back, I held on to the bar with the back of my knees and let my arms loose and swing above me. Or below as should say. I was laughing to myself until I realized that the guys were right under me.

"What?" I asked as I looked down at them.

"You almost gave us a heart attack!" Shin replies.

"More like you almost got the heart attack. I was about ready to catch you that's all." Saizo says bluntly.

"Guys, I'm good with these things. I won't fall." I smiled at them.

"I thought I told you not to do that in public." I then heard a familiar voice and looked at the open door. Standing there was my mom with Yasu behind her. My mom had her hands on her hips and Yasu just stared up at me as I hung from the ceiling.

"Aw come on mom. I'm really good at this. And these ninjas shouldn't be worrying about me." Then she finally noticed the boys in front of her.

"I'm so sorry for her wild behavior. She got it from her father." When she mentioned my father, I felt anger and sadness well up in me. And a tear ran down the side of my face and dropped to the floor. Then I jumped down from the bar and landed upright.

"Don't mention him to anyone here." I glared at my mom as she opened her mouth again.

"I think they should know about him. You don't have to keep it a secret." She said. Then I snapped.

"They don't need to know a fucking thing about him!" I shouted at her and ran out the door.

I heard my mom calling me, but I ignored her. I just ran through the empty building as the tears kept coming down my face. I ran for a while until I noticed that I didn't know where I was. Everything was unfamiliar and I started feeling homesick. Looking through the windows, I saw a cherry blossom forest. Then walking out a door at the end of the hall, I walked on a pathway that led through the forest. Everything was in season and the blossoms were just bloomed. I walked around for some time then saw a small clearing. I could use some meditating right now because I was kind of stressed from the emotions about my father. So walking to the clearing, I sat down in the middle and looked around to see if anyone was coming. Once it looked and sounded clear, I lit a small flame and moved it a meter away from me on my left. Then creating the same size water ball, I pushed it to my right. In front of me and behind, I had a growing plant and a floating small cloud. These are the four elements. And I'm the fifth.

Inhaling, I then exhaled a gust of fog and it circled my body as I sat there meditating. As the spirit circled me, a little of the energy went into each of the other four elements. My energy was stabling and I was feeling relaxed again until I heard sword clashing. This ruined my concentration, making the flame die out, the water soak into the ground, the plant to die, and the cloud to disappear in thin air. My spirit thought was still circling me. Inhaling deeply, my spirit entered me again and I relaxed. Standing up, I followed the sound of the clashing swords. Walking out of the cherry forest, I saw two men battling against each other with long katanas.

One man looked like he was having trouble with it. He kept tripping and missing the swing. He looked pretty tall. And he had amazing white pushed back hair from what I could see from a distance. I couldn't see his face clearly thought because he had a mask on, covering half of his face. And the other man was having no trouble with the sword at all. He had long purple hair that was flowing with every of his movements. He looked to be just a little shorter the the other man, but I'd say he's tall.

"Come on, swing faster if you don't want me to slice your arm off!" One of them yell.

" _Huh. Tough training._ " I thought to myself and walked closer to the two, who didn't notice me.

"I'm trying!" The other shouts. But as he did, his opponent had an opening and pushed him back on the chest and he fell on the ground. "Shit."

"Geez, you really need to get this down soon, Kotaro." The man says to the one on the ground.

"I'm trying, Munenori!" Kotaro yells at him. But he didn't make a move to get up.

"Can I guess that you aren't really good with swords?" They both finally noticed me as I walked up to them.

"Who are you?" Munenori says to me with a sharp stare, making me shiver.

"I'm Yayoi." I relied to him and bowed.

"I'm Munenori. That's Kotaro." Kotaro gives me a slight nod but stays quiet.

"So you two were practicing swords?" I asked them.

"I'm an expert at it. But Kotaro here needs practice." He answered me bluntly as he gave a glare at Kotaro.

"It's actually really easy." I said and walked up to Kotaro, who was still sitting on the ground, and picked up his sword.

"I bet you can't even swing the thing properly." Munenori mocked me and smirked.

"I'm an expert at swords myself." I spun the sword in my hand with ease.

"Pfft. Yeah right!" He laughed. "You can't hold the thing straight!" Then in a blink of an eye, I held the tip of the sword close to his face, just barely touching his cheek. He held his breath and stared down at me as I held a firm grip on the sheath of the sword and had it frozen in time. Nothing has changed until a teardrop of blood ran down the side of his face from a now visible cut made from the blade. I slowly drop the blade and stabbed it into the ground. Kotaro was now standing behind me and stared in amazement.

"That was," Before Kotaro finished, Munenori interrupted.

"What an amateur." His blank face turned into a glare and he raised his sword again, about to throw a blow. Until,

"Munenori!" Another man came out of the forest. He was as tall as Kotaro from the looks of it and he had not so long crimson hair. When he got closer, I saw his eyes, which were a gold color with a mix of some red. He was really muscular and had a red Aztec tattoo on his left shoulder and arm.

"What do you want Goemon?" Munenori gave him the glare.

"Well for one, who's this?" He leans close to my face and I backed away from him and stood next to Kotaro.

"I'm Yayoi." I said to him and bowed.

"Well I'm Goemon." He bowed and winked at me. "Nice name by the way."

"Heh thanks."

"And second," Before Goemon was about to say something to Munenori, he stopped and looked at his face.

"What?" He gave a sharp tone.

"Second, did Kotaro finally beat you?" He looked like he was trying to hide some laughter as he pointed at the cut and blood still running down his face.

"No. She did." Kotaro points to me and I looked up at Goemon like a little child. That's when he burst out laughing and held his stomach as he fell to the ground.

"That's just haha oh my god!" Goemon tried to talk as he kept laughing really hard.

"Oh shut up!" Munenori shouts at him and kicks him in the stomach. I was about to stop him until Kotaro held me back and shakes his head a little.

"Haha! Come on!" Goemon kept laughing when he started getting up. "The expert and straight A student in swords gets beaten by a little girl!"

"I wasn't beaten! I got a cut. Big difference!" He yells back at him.

"Okay, okay." Goemon inhales and exhales as he tries to calm down and get serious again.

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell us?" Kotaro asks.

"Yeah. The new girl just got here and Hanzo wants us to meet her. She's said to be the best at everything."

"Wait, Utarena?" Kotaro raises and eyebrow.

"Yeah. They say she's the last of her kind. Her father died on a mission about two years ago." Munenori says to Kotaro.

"She's a pureblood, right?" Goemon asks.

"Yeah." Munenori answered.

"So all us elite ninjas have to meet her?" Kotaro asks.

" _Wait! These are the elite ninjas?_ " I thought to myself as I stared at the three men. " _That's why their names sounded so familiar!_ " Then out of nowhere, I said it out loud.

"No way!"

"Huh?" I looked up and saw the three look at me curiously.

"Uh nothing!" Then I felt my mind tingle as I knew that was a sign the my mom was calling me. Almost like telekinesis. "Got to go! See you soon!" Then I was engulfed in flames from my fire element and disappeared from thin air to next to me mom in a split second.

"Where were you?!" She grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me up and down.

"Nowhere." I lied.

"Well I had to call you because you were gonna meet the elite ninjas soon." She said excitedly.

" _I already met them._ " I wanted to say to her but didn't.

"Yayoi, please come inside and meet the ninjas from this academy." We walked into a room with some familiar figures standing in the middle. "Men!" As he said this, the six men turned around and it was who I knew who it was. Some even had a surprised face on like Sasuke. But Saizo elbowed him before he said anything out loud. Then Hanzo called them out one by one.

"First we have Munenori. A straight A student in his studies and an expert at swords." As he looked at Munenori, he raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that?" Munenori had a band-aid on his cheek from where the blade got him earlier.

"Don't ask." He said sharply.

"Alright. Next we have Musashi." Musashi now was wearing a shirt and he also had two sheathed swords on his belt. "He is the only one in the Academy who can handle double swords tactics." He pulled out both of his swords and crossed them. Then pulling them apart, a loud scratching sound came through the room and sharp gust of wind hit me, making me catch me balance again.

"Then we have Saizo. He exceeds at the sickle and chain." Saizo, also with a shirt on now, took out a sickle and chain and spun them around in a quick, blurry vision. Catching the sickle with his one hand, he held it still and I dropped my jaw. It was amazing.

"Also, there is Sasuke." Sasuke came up to me and held out his hand. I extended mine out and shook it. "He exceeds at the claws." I looked down at his hands and didn't see any claws until he released my hand and thrusts his hand out to the side making the three blades come out of his knuckles. Or that part of his glove.

"And in firearms, we have Kotaro. Who can fire any weapon in hand." I looked at Kotaro and finally noticed that he had red eyes. But they were soft, even with a blank emotion. He took out a revolver and shot a target several meters away from us and go a bullseye.

"Last but not least, Goemon. He works great at swords and giant throwing knives. But he's most famous for his ability to tame fire." Goemon came up to me and set his hand on flame, probably thinking that I would start to panic. But I didn't even flinch, knowing that that flame wasn't doing any damage to him. He stared at me curiously as I stared at the flame. Reaching out to the flame, I closed my fist into his hand and the fire died out. Goemon got surprised, and so did everyone else. After a few seconds, I opened my fist and standing on Goemons palm was a baby bird, made of fire. It chirped and looked around before flying away.

"Wow." I heard Sasuke say behind us.

"You have fire element?" Goemon stares at me in surprise.

"Why do you think I wanted you to meet her?" Master Hanzo says. "She doesn't just tame fire also," he pauses and looks at me. I met his eyes and knew why he paused. I needed to show off. So exhaling again, my spirit came out and circled me but in a form of a dragon this time. "She tames all five elements." He finished saying.

"That's spirit." Kotaro comes up to me and touched the transparent dragon on my shoulder. The dragon went up his arm and also circled his body. "The energy of just this dragon is intense." His eyes followed the dragon.

"What else can you do with that?" Munenori asks.

"Anything you wish." I replied.

"Can you set both of my swords in flames?" Musashi walks up to me and held out both of his blades to me.

"Yeah." I held the blades in each of my hands. "What color do you want?" I asked.

"You can do color?" He looked at me a little surprised.

"Yeah. I know, it's really cool."

"Okay. Do green flames." I closed my eyes and concentrated on putting the blades into flames. Green flames. A few moments later, I let go of the blades. "Nothing happened." He looked a little disappointed down at the blades.

"Not yet." I pushed Musashi back when he was off guard, making him fall to the ground on his rear.

"The hell!" He shouts at me.

"Just a test." I quickly grabbed Munenoris sword and ran up to him, about to swing a blow. When he blocked the strike with both swords and saw a green flash lit his swords.

"Oh I get it." He smirked and pushed me back. Getting up, he went into his fighting stance and I did with mine.

Me making the first move, I strike again only to get blocked again by his swords. Which were lightly turning green. Getting back in my stance, he came at me and swung from both sides. But I ducked down just barely making it and saw the swords just barely scratching each other. As they crossed, I interrupted his swords with mine and they froze. Pulling his swords away, they scratched my blade and lit in the green flames that he wanted.

"Now I see how this works." He looked at the blades and smirked.

"Just like lighting a lighter." I said to him.

"This is awesome." He smiled like a little boy getting a toy. His green eyes glowing with the flames.

"Now the ultimate test." I snapped my fingers and the room went pitch black. The only thing you can see are Musashis green flames and my glowing blue sword. "Try this." I ran up to him making my first move, but his swords blocked again. As they got close to his face, I saw his smile widen.

"I like challenges." Pushing back, he swung at me and I deflected and kept striking back.

This went on back and forth for a few minutes, before everything suddenly went silent. I snapped my fingers again and the room was brightened again. It ended with a tie. I had the tip of my blade on his neck, just barely touching the skin. And Musashi had both his blades on the sides of my neck. Also just barely touching the skin. None of us moved a muscle.

"I hadn't had this much fun in a while." He says quietly and lowered his blades.

"You are a worthy opponent." I replied to him, also lowering my blade.

"That was awesome!" Sasuke shouts from the group. I lightly blushes.

"Thanks." I awkwardly scratched the back of my head and lowered my head.

"Nice to meet you again, Yayoi Utarena." Musashi had his hand out and I shook it.

"You too, Musashi Miyamoto." We looked at each other with our spirits running wild. But I started feeling weak for some reason. As I tried to walk back to the group with Musashi, my legs gave up under me and I collapsed onto my knees.

"You okay?" The others came up to me as I tried to stand up again but fell again.

"I think I lost a little too much energy with that fight. It's been a while since I had an opponent to fight with." I smiled weakly at the boys.

"That's alright. We can finish this tomorrow. It's getting quite late. Musashi, you mind taking her to her room?" Master Hanzo asks Musashi and he just nods as he picked me up with ease.

"Aren't I a little heavy?" I asked him as we walked out of the room with the others.

"Actually, you weigh less that I thought." He looked down at me and lightly chuckles.

"What the!" I slap his chest. "I'm not that fat!"

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he rolled his eye. We all stayed silent until we got to my room. Everyone entered and stood around when I was put into bed.

"Want me to tuck you in?" Sasuke asks me.

"I'm not a little kid. I'm fine." I said to him and smiled as my eyes started closing on me.

"Goodnight Yayoi." They all said to me as they went through the sliding door, separating our rooms.

I closed my eyes and remembered all the things that happened today. My first day was really fun. Can't wait to see what happens next.

But what did know was that as I slept, I was being watched from afar by the assassins who murdered my father.


	4. Being Human

I woke up the next morning refreshed. Opening my eyes, I saw that the sun still didn't rise from the horizon. But, I'm wide awake. Sitting up and stretching out my arms, I slowly got out of bed and felt the fuzzy carpet under my feet. Then looking around the dark room, I didn't sense Spirit's presence.

" _Wait, he was with Kotaro before I had that match with Musashi. He probably went to sleep with him."_ I said mentally.

Standing up from the bed, I went to my dresser in the corner of the room and opened the middle drawer. My mom must have put my stuff away because everything was organized. Picking out an athletic crop top and tight leggings, I put my hair in a high ponytail, and tied my adidas. Slowly walking to the sliding door separating the guys room from my room, I slightly opened just wide enough for me to look through it and see Spirit sleeping next to Kotaro's head.

" _Wow. All the guys sleep in here?"_ I saw three bunks with all of the guys on them. And the room itself was bigger than I thought it was.

The first bunk, which was all the way on the other side of the room, looked like Musashi was sleeping on the top and Munenori on the bottom. The second bunk, which was on my left side of the wall was Sasuke on the top and Saizo on the bottom. And the third bunk was next to the door, on my right, was Goemon on top and Kotaro on the bottom. With a… hawk? It looked to be a spotted, artic hawk. Very rare, I heard they were. And next to the hawk was Spirit. Who was fast asleep.

"Psst. Spirit." I whispered as loud but as quiet as I could. "Spirit!"

He finally opened his eyes and as he saw me, his head shot up and looked really happy. But as I thought he was about to come to me, he floated to the hawk and shook it softly, waking it up. It looked at him then at me. Then both Spirit and the hawk flew to me and as they went through the door, I quietly shut it again and motioned the two to follow me. We walked out of the building and into the dewy morning atmosphere. Looking around, I found a path that looked to go around the academy and then looked back at Spirit.

"Could you change now?" I asked him. Nodding, he floated down to the ground and started to transform. Into a human.

"Hey." He said to me as he finished transforming.

Spirit can turn into anything. But I mostly have him into a dragon or a human. In human form, he is tall. Like six five! I just don't know how he's that tall but he is. And he is also a little transparent. But I can easily tell his beautiful features. Bright blue eyes, naturally light rose lips, his light brown short hair that covers his ears, his tanned body, amazing arm muscles, visible collarbone, his hard abs, and his v lines. I know right. He's like that perfect guy that every girl wants. But I'm not really interested in him. He's just my fifth element and friend. And also my coach.

"Long time no see Spirit." I punched him on the arm playfully and smiled.

"You too Yay." He extended his hand and ruffled up my hair.

"Hey! I had it up." Letting my hair fall, I combed it again with my fingers and put it up in a high ponytail again.

"So, we gonna go for our run?" He asks me as I finished up.

"Aye sir!" Then running on the path, Spirit and I took a lap around the academy. "So how did Kotaro treat you?" I asked Spirit after a while.

"He's a nice guy." He said. Then paused a few moments before continuing. "He has a pet hawk, Hyosuke, I think his name was." Then I remembered.

"Didn't Hyosuke follow us out?" I stopped in my tracks and looked around.

"Huh. I think he did." Spirit stopped next to me and also looked around. "Maybe he went back inside?" As he said this, we heard a screech from a bird and looked up to see a hawk sitting on a tree branch.

"Found him." I walked up to the tree and extended my hand up towards Hyosuke. Whistling to him, he flew down from the branch and onto my hand.

"Hey Hyosuke." Spirit gently stroked the bird with his finger and talked to it. "We're still doing our morning run, would you like to join us?" The bird looked at him and nodded.

"Talking to animals again?" I smirked at him as we started running again with Hyosuke over us.

"Yeah. Because it's a ability that I could do." We both lightly laughed and went back to running.

We ran around the academy five times before stopping and taking a breather. Hyosuke was also a little tired because he fell on his back on the bench as we stopped and was breathing hard. Picking Hyosuke up, we walked to the gym. The sun was barely rising when we finished our morning run and as we got to the gym, it was halfway over the horizon. The gym was a nice place. It was also cool so we weren't so hot from earlier. They also had awesome equipment that I wasn't gonna wait to use. The first thing I went on was the treadmill. Pushing the start button, it was so smooth! I walked on it first. Then going up to a jog, I didn't feel it bounce to my every step. I ran on that treadmill for half an hour before switching to weights.

Going to the weights station, Spirit had already set a bar for me and added forty fives on each sides. I smirked when I adjusted the bar on my shoulders. Picking it up, I took a step back and took a deep breath. Squatting down low, I looked up at the ceiling in front of me and balanced on the heels of my feet before going up again. I repeated my back squats five more times before asking Spirit to add a ten to each side. I did another six reps of those before racking up and taking a five minute break.

"You have been improving on your weight training." Spirit says as he sat next to me.

"Yep. Joined a gym and got a bodybuilder to train me to get higher in my weights." I said as I got up again.

"What else do they have here?" He asked. I looked around and saw a sign pointing in a direction of a door saying "obstacle course". Getting excited, I walked through those doors and gasped as I saw a huge obstacle course in a giant gym. They had rope bridges, bars, uneven steps, and slides. Things that ninjas would train on.

"Wow." Spirit's eyes widened as he saw the course in front of us.

"I'm in deep love!" I started running around in a circle from excitement and jumped around.

"Settle down girl." Spirit shook his head and smiled at my excitement.

"Sowwy." I said to him innocently.

"So, how are we," He got interrupted from me running off and screaming my head off as I jumped from the uneven steps at the starting point.

"Woohoo!" I did aerials and flips as I rushed to the top of the wall and looked down as I saw Spirit trying to catch up.

"I didn't say start yet." He said breathing a little hard.

"Doesn't matter unless we have fun." I looked at the next obstacles behind us and saw a rope swing.

"You got this?" He asked me as we got into position and got a good grip on the rope.

"Totally." I jumped off the ground and wrapped my legs around the thick rope. "Woo!" Getting close to the ground, I jumped down and landed with a summer salute and jumped up, making my way to the rock wall.

I started climbing the seven meter wall and getting to the top, ringing the bell. Getting onto the top and seeing the tightrope walk. I wasn't an expert at it but I knew I could make it to the other side. So taking me first steps, I slowed my pace down and felt the rope under the soles of my feet. Before I knew it, I was on the other side, running up a hill and jumping onto a bar. Doing a quick double front flip on the bar, I stood up and jumped to a higher bar and swung myself up into a handstand.

"Showing off, aren't you?" Looking down, I see Spirit standing under me with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Just working out." I said back to him then swung down. "Head up!" Letting go of the bar, I fell straight down into his arms and he caught me in his tight grip.

"I think we should be done with this for now. It's already seven and we need breakfast." Putting me down on the ground, we walked out of the room and back into the equipment room.

"Yeah. I'm pretty hungry myself." As I said this, my stomach loudly growled. Pointing itself out that I did need some breakfast. "Hehe...yeah…"

"Yep. Let's get back. We both need a shower."

"Aye sir!" Then we both walked back to my room. But before I opened the door, I hesitated.

"What is it?" Spirit asks me.

"Where's Hyosuke?" We both widen our eyes until we both heard a bird screech behind us. Looking back, Hyosuke was flying towards us furiously, like we forgot about him.

"Hehe sorry Hyosuke. Looks like we forgot about you." Spirit says to him as he landed on his shoulder. Hyosuke rolled his eyes and let out another screech.

As I entered the room, I kicked off my sneakers and went into my bathroom to take the first shower.

"Don't use up the hot water!" I heard Spirit say through the door.

"No promises!" I turned on the shower and stripped myself before entering the warm water. I really didn't notice how sweaty I was until I let down my hair and felt how wet it was from all that workout. As I enjoyed my shower, I just thought of something. "Wait, why would Spirit take a shower if he doesn't sweat?" I asked outloud.

"Maybe because I want to act like a normal human." I heard Spirits voice in the bathroom and jumped.

"The hell you doing here?!" I poked my head out of the shower but kept my body covered, and shouted at him.

"Got bored just sitting in the room." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That doesn't mean you can come in here and look at me naked!"

"I'm not looking at you naked." He said coolly. Then changed the tone. "Unless you want me too." He said innocently.

"Ugh!" I went back to taking my shower and tried to ignore the fact that a guy was in my bathroom while I was taking a shower.

I took another few minutes before turning the water off and grabbing a nearby towel to cover myself before opening the shower curtain. Stepping out, Spirit was stroking Hyosuke to pass the time that I took. I just quietly walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Leaning against the door, I let out a sigh of relief before drying myself off and getting ready for the day. I put on a tight tee with loose jeans and black converse. Brushing my hair, I put it in a fish tail and added some lightly natural colored eyeshadow and black liquid eyeliner. As I finished up, I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Yay. It's Shinju." I smiled and walked to the door.

"Hey Shin." I greeted him as I opened the door.

"Hey. Are you coming to breakfast?" He asked me.

"Well I don't really know where the breakfast room is so," I was interrupted by Shin as I was about to finish my sentence.

"I could walk you there. Let's go." He was about to turn around before,

"Hey Yayoi!" Spirit called out of the bathroom. Making me drop my head.

"What?!" I shouted back at him.

"Did you bring my clothes?" He asked me as he walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his torso.

"Spirit. You know you don't need to wear clothes. You can just get clothes on your body like that." I looked back at Shin and saw that his eyes were widened when he saw the half naked guy in my room. "It's not what you think." I said plainly.

"Who's he?"

"I'll explain later." I looked back at Spirit in annoyance. "Are you ready yet?!"

"Let's go." He walked up next to me with a backpack and Hyosuke on his shoulder. Dressed in a v-neck and skinny jeans with some rips on the knees.

"Okay. Let's go Shin. Lead the way." Shin looked a little puzzled as he kept staring at Spirit but turned around to walk us to the cafeteria.

"So," He looks at me after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?"

"Who is this as I may ask?" He looked back at the tall guy walking behind us.

"This is Spirit. He's my fifth element." I said to Shin.

"Your fifth element?" He repeats.

"Fire, water, air, earth," I point at Spirit. "Spirit. You will usually see him as a dragon or in his human form." I explained.

"He can shapeshift?" He looked back at Spirit in surprise and Spirit just looked back at him like he was naïve. Which he is.

"Yeah. Into anything pretty much. But only Yayoi can make me." He said to him plainly.

"So you're like his master?"

"Uh yeah, pretty much." I nodded a little as I thought of it that way.

"That's really cool."

"Yeah yeah." Spirit and I say in a unison.

"Oh here we are!" We stopped in front of double doors with a sign above it labeling 'cafeteria' and we entered the room.

The cafeteria looked to be about two stories tall with stairs on both sides of the large room. And for some ninjas, there is a rope ladder and a fireman's pole for a faster way down. The railings on the top floor were made with glass and the tables were just normals kind of tables the you would eat on at a campus or school. In the middle of the room, there was a booth that looked like the place where you got the food. Well it wasn't like a booth but like a grill or something like they have for food trucks. And they also had a drink station next to it.

"Cool isn't it?" My thought were interrupted by Shins question.

"Yeah. It's really cool." I looked around the room again in awe. Then Hyosuke let out a screech and flew off of Spirits shoulder.

"He probably found Kotaro." As Spirit said this, he transformed into a dragon again and followed the bird.

"I'm gonna get my breakfast." I told Shin.

"I gotta go anyways. Hanzo needs some help in his office. Bye." We waved at each other before he disappeared through the door.

"Alrighty then," I said to myself as I walked to the breakfast line. Picking up a menu, I read it to myself until,

"I like the sunny side with bacon and grilled toast." Letting out a small scream, I jumped and turned around to see Sasuke behind me.

"God damn it!" I yelled at him.

"What? Did I scare you?" He looked at me quizzically and tilted his head to the side.

"No shit Sherlock." I shook my head and slapped him with the menu on the forehead.

"So what are you getting for breakfast?" Sasuke walked past me and up to the counter. "Can you make the usual?" He asked the cook and the cook smiled back at him.

"Sure thing Sasuke. But right up!"

"Thanks man." Then looking back at me, he had an innocent smile on his face.

"Uh, can I just get scrambled eggs on toast. And then also on another plate, three over easy and four sausage rolls." Another cook wrote down what I said and looked at me a little confused.

"You gonna eat all that little lady?" The second cook had a thick southern accent and crossed his arms.

"No, I have a friend who is a big guy so he eats a lot."

"Alrighty. Coming up." And he went straight to the pan.

"Who's your friend?" Sasuke asked me.

"Spirit." I answered him as I took a cup to go get some sweet iced tea and another cup of Pepsi.

"Huh?" Sasuke looks at me confused as he filled his cup with root beer.

"You will meet him later." As I took a sip of my drink, I heard a light ring coming from the front and saw two trays. One with Sasuke's dish and the other with both of my dishes.

"Oh, it's ready. Let's go. I'll show you where we sit." He took his tray and I took mine and balanced it on one hand as I followed his to a rectangular table with the five other ninjas chatting and eating their breakfasts. I also saw Kotaro at the other end. He had Hyosuke set on his shoulder and Spirit curled around his arm. "Hey guys. Found Yayoi." Sasuke said as he took a seat next to Saizo.

"Hey. Nice seeing you again." I took a seat next to Musashi as he greeted me.

"You too, Musashi." I set down my tray and he looked down at my second full plate.

"You gonna eat that?"

"No. That's Spirits breakfast." I lightly whistled and got Spirit's attention. He uncurled from Kotaro's hand and floated to me. "You are not eating your breakfast like that." I shook my head at him and I saw him roll his eyes at me. Landing on the floor, he went back to his human form and grabbed the nearest chair to sit down and eat is food.

"Thanks Yay." He said as he went for the sausages.

"Yep." I finally noticed how silent it went and looked back at the six men staring at the both of us in surprise. "What?"

"How did he turn into a human?" Sasuke asks.

"He's my fifth element. He can form into anything when I tell him to." I said as I ate some of my egg.

"So this is his human form?" Saizo asked me.

"Yeah. He's a male and this is his only human form he can take."

"Now that cool." Goemon said with interest.

"Yeah but you guys should just act like it's normal to have him around." I told them as I took a bite of my bread.

"Why?" Musashi asks.

"Because he will probably be with me twenty four seven."


	5. Seven Minutes in Heaven

"What a day!" I jumped up onto my bed as we entered the room.

Musashi, Kotaro, Munenori and I just came back from our last class; sword skills. Munenori was practically the trainer himself because he kept bugging me and Kotaro the whole hour and a half. Ugh, he annoys me so much. Well, the three boys came into my room and took a seat just anywhere. Musashi in the rolling chair, Munenori on the bench that I added to the room, and Kotaro next to me on the bed. Also laying there a little exhausted.

"That's like a normal day for us." Munenori says bluntly. "Haven't you ever been to a ninja school before?" I looked up at him.

"Was that a trick question?" I raised an eyebrow at him and from the corner of my eye, I also saw Kotaro raise an eyebrow but still stared at the ceiling.

"Munenori, it's her first day training. Give her some slack." Musashi rolled to Munenori and lightly nudged him on the shoulder. Munenori glaring back at him, put his foot on the chair and pushed it with a lot of force and Musashi flew to the other side of the room.

"No." He replied to him.

"There you guys are." The sliding door connecting our rooms opened and came through were Sasuke and Saizo.

"What's up, Yayoi?" Sasuke sat on the other side of me on the bed and Saizo walked over to where Munenori was sitting and sat there just like Munenori. They're like twins. Stern expressions, cold feelings, and a lot of mean insults.

"I'm fine. Just tired from today." I said as I laid back down on the bed.

"Really? Wow. We really didn't do anything today." I glared back at him.

"Oh I'll say. Eight hours worth of educational and physical work. No way that's not anything!" I said waving my hands in the air.

"Geez… Don't have to be so sarcastic about it." Then we heard a light knock on the door. Before I could say 'come in', Goemon walked into the room. Uninvited.

"Sup peeps."

"No." Saizo and Munenori say in a unison.

"So salty." Goemon says mockingly. Making both the violet boys growl at him.

"Why you here?" Ironically, Sasuke and I say something in a unison. "Jinx! Jinx again!"

"Shut up." Musashi smacks Sasuke on the back of the head before he could jinx me again.

"So abusive." He said pouting.

"Why are you here?" Kotaro asked again.

"Just got another reminder that we don't have training tomorrow." I looked up at him.

"Huh? Why?" They all looked at me like I was clueless.

"I thought you knew." I shook my head.

"Every three months, we have a banquet at the school." Musashi started out.

"Sometimes it's just because of a big holiday." Sasuke adds on.

"But it's mostly because of some high elite ninja coming to this academy." Munenori says.

"Sounds fun." I said with enthusiasm.

"Sometimes." They all said at the same time.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not just this academy that goes to our banquets," Saizo says then pauses.

"The woman's ninja academy also comes here." Goemon said with a smirk on his face.

"He's slept with like every girl from there." Sasuke whispers to me.

"Not all of them. Like a fourth of them." I looked at him a little disgusted that he plays with girls. He's a major fuckboy.

"Still. That ain't good." Sasuke shook his head at him.

"Those girls are skilled with seducing other ninjas, yet they fall for Goemon every time." Saizo says as he rolls his eyes.

"Well shit son." I looked at Goemon amazed but still disgusted.

"So what will you be wearing Yayoi?" I remembered that dress my mom got me for the banquet. I think they will like it.

"You will have to see for yourself." I said to Sasuke as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"The banquet is in a day, and I don't have anything to wear." Musashi complained.

"Neither do I. I'm out of fancy clothing." Saizo says also.

"Hey! Why don't we go shopping tomorrow?" I stood up from the bed and stood in the middle of the room. Everyone was silent. "What?"

"No." Munenori rejected first.

"Yes." Musashi dejects him.

"No." Saizo protests.

"Yes." Sasuke also protests.

"Yes." Kotaro and Goemon both agree.

"Two out of four. Outnumbered!" I jump in the air and cheer in excitement.

"I hate you all." Munenori growled at the five of us as we looked through some clothes from a mens clothes shop for tomorrow's banquet.

"You love us." I smiled at him. But he just glared back at me.

"What looks good on me?" I looked back and saw Sasuke holding up two different colored expensive kimonos. An orange colored fabric with blood orange patterns on it. And in his other hand, he held up a green kimono with yellow designs on it.

"I'd go with the green and yellow one." I said to him as I looked at it.

"Alright." He put back the orange kimono and went to the dressing room to try it on. Looking through the kimonos in front of me, I saw a light blue with jungle green kimono and I looked back at Musashi. Looking back at the kimono again, I called over Musashi.

"Yeah?" He came up to me and I held up the kimono.

"Try this on."

"Alright, sure." He walks over to the dressing rooms and also tries it on.

I walked to the dressing rooms and sat on the black couches that they set up in a room with mirrors around the room to reflect every side of you. I sat there waiting for the two boys to walk out of their little closets and to see how they look on them. Munenori sat next to me, as bored and annoyed as hell that we went shopping today. Saizo was being good and looked for a kimono for himself and Kotaro...I don't know where he is. As I started to wonder where he went. Three of the dressing room doors opened in a unison and Kotaro, Musashi, and Sasuke walked out in the kimonos.

Sasuke wore the loose fitting green kimono and it looked to have a yellow scarf to go with it, but he just used it as a second kimono sash. He was the first to step up and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled widely and looked back at me.

"It looks nice!" He cheerfully comments.

"Yeah! It looks great on you."

Musashi was the next to look at himself through the mirror. His kimono looked like it fit him like a glove. The bottom part of the kimono was a light blue with a pattern of white leaves on it. Then the top coat going on that was jungle green, like Musashi's hair. That kimono matched him perfectly!

"That kimono looks great on you Musashi!" I stood up and walked to him and felt the kimono around his body.

"It fits nicely." He nodded and went back to his dressing closet to get undressed.

Kotaro quietly walked up to the mirror and looked at himself. His kimono was black but the sash added some color to it. It was a light cream with some yellow and light crimsons shades on it. It looked great with his facial features. Red eyes, white hair, natural pink lips. The heck am I saying?!

"Looks nice on you Kotaro." I also felt around on his kimono and measured it. It also fitted him perfectly.

"Yeah." He quietly replied to me and went back into the dressing room.

"Oh, okay." I felt a little disappointed about how he wouldn't talk much to me. But I don't really know why I was feeling disappointed. I never really had friends anyways.

"Hey, don't take it personal." I looked back and saw Musashi and Sasuke standing behind me with the kimonos on the hangers hanging from their fingers onto their backs.

"He will open up to you. It just takes him a while to adjust to new people." Musashi gave me a reassuring smile as he and Sasuke walked to the cash register, where Goemon and Saizo had finished their shopping.

I let out a small sigh until I felt some eyes stare at me. Looking back at Munenori, he had his blank expression on his face again but I saw something in his eyes as he stared at me. I just couldn't quite tell what it was. I stared back at him for a while before I was interrupted by the sound of the opening door of Kotaro's dressing room door. Walking out silently, he gave me a quick glance before avoiding my gaze again.

"Like they said, don't take it personal." That was what Munenori said before standing up from his seat and walking to the group of guys waiting for us at the front door.

"Alright." I quietly nodded to myself.

"Hurry up in there!" Spirit knocked on the bathroom door as I kept getting ready for tonight's banquet.

I tried on the dress my mom got me for the first time, and it looked amazing on me. I had to put on a strapless bra so that it didn't show my bra straps and it looked weird. I had just finished straightening my already straight hair and was now putting on some silver eyeshadow on and black liquid eyeliner. Then finishing up with some pale glitter lipstick to just add some shine to my face. As I check myself in the mirror once more, Spirit banged on the door again, making me roll my eyes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." As I opened the door, the first thing I saw was Spirit's eyes widen as he saw me all dressed up for tonight.

"Wow. You look," He was speechless, I could tell.

"I look weird." I lightly blushed.

"No. You look amazing." I lightly giggled as I walked to the bed to put on my two inch black heels, making me just a little bit taller.

"Yeah. I don't know." I sat down on the bed and looked at the digital clock on my desk.

"We're gonna be be late. Let's go." Spirit held out his hand to help me up, knowing I don't stand straight in heels.

"Alright." I took hold of his hand and we walked out of my room to the banquet hall.

Walking to the banquet hall, I got used to the shoes I was wearing and tried to keep myself put together for when we got there. Getting to the double doors, two men had been standing there guarding the door. As we came close, they took hold of the handles and opened the double doors. Spirit and I walked into the bright room and were greeted by Hanzo, standing not too far from the doors and around a group of people, he walked towards us and smiled widely.

"Great to see you again ." He bowed to me and I bowed back.

"You too Master Hanzo." I returned his smile.

"So who's your friend here?" He looked back at Spirit and examined him from head to toe.

"This is Spirit. He's my fifth element in human form." I introduced him to Hanzo and he bowed to him respectfully.

"Pleasure to meet you Master Hanzo." Hanzo bowed back to him and looked back at me.

"Hey, Hanzo!" We heard a voice come from the group that he was at and saw a man waving at him. "Stop trying to play with the girls here. You know you will never get a girl anytime soon." He said sarcastically to him.

"Oh hush Nagato." A woman behind him scolded at him and crossed her arms.

" , let me introduce you to some of the elite ninjas that we are holding this baquet for." We walked over to the group of people and they all smiled at me. "Meet Nagato Fujibayashi."

The man named Nagato stood about six feet and three inches. The tallest one in the group. He had waist long dark chocolate hair that was put in a loose ponytail that was halfway down his hair. He had pale blue eyes that went well with his tanned body. His hands were fitted with some light black gloves, and that his ring finger and pinky finger were only half covered with the fabric. He also wore a purple and red kimono top with some black pants that went into his red and white boots. And looking back up again, I finally noticed his thin headband that had some red ribbon rope tied into a flower and three gold hair pins. He smiled at me and bowed. Spirit and I bowing back to him.

"Then we have Tomo Sukesada." Another man, next to Nagato, bowed to me and I bowing back. Tomo had long black greasy hair, pulled back into a tight ponytail. He had hazel eyes that stood out with his light skin. He also had a growing beard that looks like it slowly grows. He looked to be an inch shorter than Nagato, but he had bigger muscles than him. I could tell by how the kimono he wore was tight around his arms and chest. He just wore a plain black kimono that also had a dark crimson sash to it.

"And there is Mochizuki Chiyome." Chiyome was a slender and curvy woman. She is just the perfect woman to call beautiful. She has the great ability to seduce a man and assassinate him. I always wanted to meet her, and my dream has come true. She has long brown hair that goes down just below her big breasts. Her eyes were a rare light purple with pale skin to match them. Her lips were a light pink color, matching her pink and purple kimono. And also on her sash, she had her sword tied to it so if self defence needed, she will win the fight in one blow.

"Nice to meet you." The woman didn't bow to me but held out her hand and I shook it respectfully.

"You too, Chiyome." We both smiled at each other.

"And lastly, meet Kido Yazaemon." Kido just looked at me head to toe and didn't bother bowing to me. But I didn't say anything about it because he is an elite ninja and he gets to do whatever he wants. He had a stern expression on his face. Something like Munenori would have on a daily basis. He has short black hair that he left hanging over his shoulders. He also had a little bun on the back with a little patch of hair and he added a black and gold hair pin into it. He also had the same plain black kimono with a little color on it. His sash was a dark brown color. And on that sash, he tied a gun holster to it with a small pistol in it. And knowing his name, he lives by the gun.

"So this is the new girl you have been talking about so much?" Nagato came close to my face and I leaned back so he wasn't SO close to me. He eyed my face as I tried to back away. "She's pretty cute." He said as he smirked.

"Hey, back off." Spirit came to the rescue and pushed Nagato back away from me, giving me some space to breath. Spirit was a few inches taller than Nagato but he was still able to stare at him with the same level eye contact.

"Oh, are you her bodyguard or something?" Nagato says mockingly at him.

"Hey, just shut up and leave them alone." Chiyome says to Nagato.

"Actually, I'm her fifth element." When Spirit says this, everyone went quiet and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're the pureblood who has the five elements, aren't you?" Kido asks me, still with a blank expression on his face.

"Yes." I replied.

"Oh my gosh!" Chiyome hollered out. "I've heard so many things about you!" She came up to me and held my hands in hers. "Your father was such a great man and a samurai. I am so honored to meet you in person." Saying this made me blush just a little.

"Thank you Miss Chiyome. I've also heard things about you."

"Were they bad things? Cause Nagato over here likes to spread rumors about me." She whispered loudly to me so that Nagato was able to hear it.

"I did no such thing!" He shouted at her.

"Oh yeah you have." The two ninjas started to fuss over that when I was interrupted by someone calling my name. Looking back, I saw Musashi and Sasuke waving at me to come over. I nodded to them and turned to Hanzo.

"May I be excused, Master Hanzo?" He looked at me and back at the two boys. Then he nods.

"You may."

"Thank you. Nice meeting you two also." I said to Tomo and Kido. Then bowing to them, I walked over to the boys with Spirit right behind me.

"Hey Yayoi." Sasuke was the first to greet me. Then looking down at my dress, he smiled widely. "You look adorable in that dress."

"Hehe, thanks." I giggled as I lightly blushed.

"It matches your hair." Musashi held up a strand of my hair and let it slide through his fingers and fall back into place.

"Yeah. My mom got it for me. I really love it." I spun around and let my hair and dress flow freely.

"Hey, we were about to go play our annual banquet game. Would you like to join us?" I saw a smirk appear on Sasuke's face and I got suspicious.

"Yeah, sure. It would be fun." Musashi and Sasuke look at each other and smirked.

"I can't believe you got me into this." We entered a room that was filled with a few people and the other four ninjas.

Munenori and Kotaro sat on the couch which was next to the door. Goemon and Saizo were sitting on the ground chatting about things. And around the room, their were some female ninjas, probably from the other school. And also had some other classmates in the room.

"Okay guy! Let the games begin!" Sasuke announced out as he sat in the middle of the room. "Yayoi, put something in the box." He held out a box to me and Spirit and I looked at each other. We both reluctantly put something in the box that people knew it was us. I put in a black butterfly pin that was on the top of my dress for some design. And Spirit added his dragon bracelet that I made him when I was a kid. "Alright. Who will go first?" No one volunteered to go, but Spirit busted me out and pointed to me.

"You son of a bitch." I whispered to him as I glared at him. But he just innocently smiled back.

"Alright. Pick something out of the box." I hesitated before putting my hand in the box.

The first thing I felt was something pokey and it pricked my finger. Choosing to grab it, I pulled it out of the box and saw that it was a bloomed purple rose. And it did prick my finger. I heard some gasps in the room but didn't know who it belonged to until I heard the couch shift. Looking up, Munenori walked over to a door that was on the other side of the room. Opening it, it was what seemed to be an empty closet. Standing there silently waiting for me, I looked back at Sasuke and intensely glared at him.

"I fucking hate you." I said out loud.

"Hey, you're the one that picked the rose out, not me." He said innocently.

"Do I have," Before I finished what I was saying, I was pushed into the closet by Goemon, then he pushed Munenori into the closet with me.

"Seven minutes of heaven, starting now." I heard Sasuke say through the door.

"I will kill you when I get out of this closet!" The closet was really dark. The only light that was lighting the closet just a little. But it didn't lighten any part of the closet that I stood at.

"Six minutes." Sasuke kept counting down.

"I don't hear any moaning yet." Goemon says through the door and I could hear some people trying not to laugh from that.

"You're so fucking," Before I could finish, my mouth was covered by Munenoris as he kissed me deeply.

"Just shut up." He quietly whispered on my lips as we parted.

"But," I was speechless. My first kiss was Munenori!

"Shut up." And he made me by kissing me deep again. I didn't do anything but kiss him back this time. Kissing his soft lips started making pleasure go through my body.

"Five minutes." Sasuke counted down another minute, but I didn't pay attention to him as Munenori stuck his tongue into my mouth. Playing it in my mouth, he marked every inch of my cavern with his own DNA. He then parted our lips away from each other but left his tongue out. Feeling the mixed saliva connect to our tongues, he slowly went down to my neck and licked it up and down before finding my sweet spot. He connected his lips to my neck and started sucking really hard. I tried to stay quiet from my moans as he bit and sucked my neck, creating a dark hickey on it. Visible for everyone to see.

"Four minutes." Another minute and I was still in heaven as Munenori went down to my collarbone and kept going down, leaving a trail of kisses on my chest. Munenori got down to the top part of the dress and quickly pulled it down with my bra, exposing my breasts to him. He didn't hesitate to suck on my right nipple and rub my left nipple with his thumb and pointer finger. I was trying my best to keep me from letting out my moans, so covering my mouth with my hand, I moaned as quietly as I could. But Munenori started teasing me by biting my breast, making me gasp out loud. Hearing the chatter starting to happen on the other side of the door, I knew that they heard it.

"Three minutes." Munenori went up again and kissed me hungrily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him start to pull up my dress, but he left the bra down. Making me feel a little uncomfortable. When he finished pulling it up, he pinned my arms against the wall and bit my lower lip, making me lightly gasp.

"Two minutes guys." Munenori got ahold of my tongue and started sucking on it really hard making me moan in his mouth.

"One minute." As he called out the last minute, Munenori parted our tongues and lips.

"None of this ever happened." He whispered in my ear before letting me go. When he said this, I went speechless. He used me! That bastard! I started feeling tears start to come out of my eyes, but quickly wiped them away as I heard the doorknob move. And I was blinded by the light as I saw Sasuke open the door. And on his face, I saw a big, wide smirk.

"Sooo?" He sung as he looked at the both of us.

"Nothing happened between us." Munenori said sternly as he walked past Sasuke.

"What do you mean nothing happened?! We all heard it!" Sasuke hollered back at him.

"Nothing happened Sasuke. You probably just heard something." I tried to go with Munenori and just lie. But I felt so heartbroken as I kept thinking that I was being used.

"That's just bull." Goemon said disappointed.

"Yayoi. Can I talk to you outside?" I looked up at Munenori as he started walking to the door. I just slowly walked out with him as I felt all eyes on me. It was kinda embarrassing. When getting into the silent hallway, Munenori shut the door behind me and pushed me against the wall. Before I could protest, he kissed me deeply again.

"Munenori?" I said his name as he let my lips go.

"I'm not do with you yet." He whispered seductively at me, but in surprise, he let go of me and started walking down the hall. Towards my room.


	6. I Know Something Happened

I followed Munenori down the hall. Looking through the large windows that were on either side of the hallway and noticed how it got pretty dark out. The stars just started coming out and there were no clouds in the sky. As I had my attention outside, Munenori finally spoke.

"I saw your face." I looked up at him and saw how he was looking down at me from the corner of his eye.

"Excuse me?" I said to him confused.

"In the closet. I saw your face when I said none of that ever happened." I remembered now. I felt used. That he was a bastard like Goemon is as a fuckboy.

"I know you meant it." I sternly said to him. Looking away from his side gaze, my face was jerked back to face him as he held my chin with his finger. Looking straight at me, I saw the same glimmer in his eyes that I saw yesterday. I couldn't describe it though.

"So do you not think I meant this?" He pushed his lips onto mine and kissed me deeply. I right away kissed him back. Parting our lips after a few seconds, he stood up straight again and started walking again.

We finally reached the end of the hall where my room was located. Munenori was the first to enter. He walked into my room and as I entered, he slammed the door right behind me and pushed me against it. Pinning my arms above my head, he looked straight into my eyes. I can see lust glimmering in his violet eyes as he leaned down and kissed me again. I finally saw what was that in his eyes. It was lust, the whole time.

He kissed me lightly at first but he needed more as he kept roughening the kiss making it deeper and harder. His hands finally let go of my arms and I right away wrapped them around his neck. Feeling his arms come around my body, he slowly unzipped the back of my dress. As he unzipped it, it slowly fell down my body to the ground, making me left in my underwear as my strapless bra was already under my breasts from him pulling them down earlier. I was still being held against the door as we kept kissing. His hands that were still behind my back lightly skidded down to my ass and he crouched down a little and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him walk over to the bed. He gently laid me down and rested on his elbows next to my body as he kept running his tongue down my throat. I slid my hands onto his chest and felt for the opening in his clothes. Finding it, I put my hands into that opening and felt his bare, muscular chest. Feeling my hands, Munenori let go of me and stood up, taking his kimono off in a flash and he ripped off my underwear, making me blush madly. But I was also blushing from seeing Munenori's "friend". It was huge! And I could tell that he was really hard from seeing me naked. Munenori smirked at me and hovered above me, already at my entrance. I started to panick.

"Ready to have fun?" He whispered to me, making me widen my eyes, cause I knew he wasn't gonna be gentle.

"Munenori, wait!" Before I could say anything, he thrusts hard into me and I felt my insides tear. I screamed and felt myself start to cry.

"Wait. Are you?" His eyes widened as he saw me crying.

"I'm a virgin." I felt uncomfortable with his member still inside me. He looked down at me a little worryingly. But then his mouth curved into a smirk.

"Great."

"Huh?" I looked up at him surprised.

"I get to be the first to show you the pleasure." He started moving in me slowly and I pushed my head back in pain and in pleasure that I have never felt before.

He started out slow with me and as I started moaning out, he picked up his speed and thrusts into me harder. My moans got louder and louder by the minute and Munenori seemed to enjoy it. As he kept moving in and out of me, I started feeling my stomach tie up and knew that I was gonna cum soon.

"Munenori!" I moaned out his name and I was pulled up so I was sitting on his lap still connected to him.

"I know." He whispered on my lips and kissed me sweetly.

He held my hips and thrusts into me as I bounced up and down onto him. His member was hitting my g-spot with every thrust he made, making me closer to my climax. I finally felt myself at the edge of the seat before Munenori thrusts into me hard and I released myself onto him. I was trembling violently as I came onto him and I felt small drops of mixed blood and orgasm roll down my thighs. I rested my head on his shoulder and tried to steady my breathing out. Munenori was also breathing heavily, but not as heavy as I was. I only rested for a minute before Munenori turned me around and dropped me on all fours. Taking his member out of me, I felt more of the blood and orgasm spill out of me and felt something hard hit me from behind.

"Munenori!" I screamed out again as he entered me from behind. My arms felt weak and I collapsed onto my elbows.

"Damn. You're really tight." Munenori held my hips as he started pumping in and out of me from behind.

I felt the pain again and started crying again. It was painful for me to do this for the first time roughly. My screams and moans were filling the room as this went on. Munenori then picked me up so I was on my knees and leaned against him. Wrapping my arms behind his neck and resting my head on his shoulder, I felt Munenoris breath tickle my ear and heard him quietly moan in my ear. Feeling his hands go down my side, he massaged my clit with his fingers and entered two digits into me. I moaned in pleasure and pushed myself into Munenori as he kept pumping into me from both ways making me feel another climax tie in me. Turning my head towards him, he immediately covered my lips with his and our tongues played with each other. After a few more hard thrusts into me, we reached our climax and I cummed on his hand as his cum went into me. I felt so exhausted from my first experience. And doing it with Munenori, I knew he's done this before. I collapsed onto my hands and knees and Munenori collapsed on top of me. Taking himself out of me, we went under the covers and he held my body close to his. We didn't say anything to each other. We just fell asleep in each other's arms.

When I woke up, I noticed that I was still in Munenoris arms as he slept soundly. He looked so peaceful and adorable laying in front of me. But it finally hit me that this was just a one night thing, and that I still lost my virginity to this bastard.

I quietly slipped out of his arms and walked over to my dresser to get some clothes. Looking at my digital alarm clock, I saw that it was still really early in the morning. About 4:47 am. I knew I still had time until I had to get ready for the day so I just quickly put on some yoga pants and a sports bra. Quickly tying my sneakers, I walked to the door and took a glance back at the sleeping Munenori. He still slept there peacefully. But I think he will be mad at me later when he finds out that I left him alone this morning. But, whatever. One night stand. I don't care if he's mad at me. He took my virginity.

I walked out of my room and shut the door behind me. I felt a little sore because of last night and I was walking in a weird position. As I was walking down the hall, I wasn't paying attention to anything around me because I kept remembering last night, making me bump into someone who was walking around the corner.

"Ow!" I fell on the floor onto my butt and looked at the person in front of me, who also fell.

"Damn." Kotaro rubbed his head and quietly cussed.

"Oh! Sorry Kotaro!" I quickly stood up and held out my hand to him. He hesitated before grabbing it and standing up onto his feet. "Uh, you okay?" It was silent between us for a moment but I was worried if he got hurt or something.

"Fine." He quietly said to me as he brushed himself off.

"Oh, okay." I felt disappointed that he still wouldn't talk to me. He started walking away from me but before he got far, I got ahold of his shirt. Making him stop and look back at me. "Why don't you like me?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just," He stopped speaking and looked away from me.

"It's just what?" I asked him. But I became surprised when he walked up to me and leaned down to kiss me lightly on the lips. His lips were soft and gentle against mine that even if it was a split second, I wanted it to last forever.

"It's just that you shouldn't take it personal." He said after letting go of my lips. Then he walked away, leaving me standing there surprised with his actions. After seeing him disappear around the corner, I lightly touched my lips as I remembered his feeling.

"Ugh! Something's totally wrong with me!" I mentally yelled at myself as Spirit and I sat at our table, waiting for the six guys to get here.

I met Spirit outside for our morning jog because I wasn't tired and I wanted to get it over with. And maybe get my first time having sex experience out of my head. So I ran three extra laps instead of our usual five laps around campus. Then going to the weights area, I did half and hour worth of back squats and bench press then another half an hour on the obstacle course. I was out of breath in the end, but I still pushed myself. Spirit finally stopped me and we went back to the room to take a shower. Walking in, I saw that Munenori wasn't in bed anymore and everything was cleaned up. My dress and shoes on the rolling chair, my bed made, and the room had a scent of vanilla and lavender. I just thought to myself as I scanned the room,

"He could get away with murder if he wanted to."

We took our showers and I dressed into a long skirt that had a slit on the side of it and a matching peach fringed shirt to go with it. Also putting on some gold sandals to match it, I waited for Spirit. Who came out of the bathroom dressing in a black and silver victorian designed shirt and some black skinny jeans and black vans to match it. We walked to the commons and got our breakfasts and waited at the table that the guys usually sit at. It was a little after 7:30 when they got here with their breakfasts.

"Morning Yayoi!" Sasuke was the first to greet me.

"Hey Sasuke." I smiled at him and scooted over so he had room to sit next to me.

"Morning man." Musashi sat next to Spirit and the two did a secret handshake I think they thought of or something.

"You too."

Saizo sat next to Sasuke and he just gave me a small 'hey' before eating his breakfast. Kotaro sat next to Musashi and just nodded to me. Goemon sat next to Kotaro and looked at me with interest. And it was kinda creepy. And last but not least, Munenori sat next to Saizo and also gave me a small 'hey'.

"What?" I finally said after Goemon stared at me for a few minutes already.

"It happened. Didn't it?" Everyone but Munenori looked at me.

"What happened?" I looked at him confused at what he was saying.

"Last night. You and Munenori didn't come back to the room after he wanted to "talk to you"." I blushed lightly as I started remembering last night again.

"Yeah. And we didn't see you guys at the banquet for the rest of the night." Sasuke says as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why would you think something happened?" They all looked at me with a 'we know something happened' face. "Nothing happened."

"Sure." Goemon chimed as he drank his coffee.

"Nothing happened, Goemon. Let it go." I heard Munenori say this with an annoyed expression and tone.

"Alright." He will say it, but he was still looking at me with a potent gaze. Like he wasn't gonna let it go until he found out the truth. Or that he just wanted me to say I lost my virginity to the son of a bitch Munenori.

I walked into a silent and deserted hallway that led to my room and stretched out my arms. We were having our afternoon break, which is like an hour so I would be able to have a short nap. As I walked around a corner, my arms were pinned behind me and I was pushed against the wall. I tried to go against the person behind me but he was just too strong.

"Stop struggling or I will really hurt you." I know that voice. Saizo kept pushing me against the wall and I kept trying to struggle.

"Saizo? What are you doing?"

"I know you and Munenori had sex last night." He said as he kept whispering in my ear.

"No! Nothing happened!" I tried to protest to him but he didn't seem to listen to me.

"So you like bad guys like Munenori, don't you?" Saizo kept holding onto my wrists tight behind me as he whispered into my ear.

"No, it's not that!" I protested against him and tried to get out of his grip.

"Than what?" I looked back at him and widened my eyes. His face was looking straight at me like a predator stalking its prey. Hungry. Hungry for the lust.

"It's just," I couldn't finish what I was saying because I was shut up by his tongue in my mouth.

He was playing his tongue in my mouth as he loosened his grip on me. But I didn't push him away, I got ahold of his shirt and pulled him down so he was the same height as me and that it would be easier to kiss him. He was still able to push me against the wall and pick me up. I held on to him by wrapping my arms around his neck and wrapping my legs around his waist. He started walking somewhere while still kissing me really deeply and covering my inside with his saliva. I heard a door knob being turned, than a door open and close. I was finally laid down on a bed and I noticed that it was my bed. But I couldn't tell much because of it being so dark.

Saizo undressed himself first and hovered over me again before starting to pull up my shirt to expose my breasts. Leaning down, he deeply kissed me on the neck and went down, leaving a trail of kisses to my collar bone down to my chest. I lightly moan as I felt his smooth tongue slid down the valley of my chest and kissed my breasts. Flicking the tip of my nipple with his tongue, he sucked on my breast hard until he left a dark bruise on it.

"I wonder if you got any experience from yesterday?" Saizo asked himself more than to me. Then pulling down my skirt and underwear, he played with my clit making me more wet. "Heh, you're really wet right now." He said to me mockingly.

"Just stop it." I said as I moaned out me words.

"I can't stop right now. I'm having way too much fun for me to stop." He put in two digits in me, making me clench the sheets.

"Stop it!" I screamed at him, but as he took his digits out of me, he entered his member into me. Making me arch my back in pain.

"You're still tight." Saizo whispered in my ear as he started moving slowly in and out of me.

I moaned out and wrapped my legs around his torso so he went deeper me. I felt him smirk as he placed his lips on mine. I moaned in his mouth as I kissed him back and he just swallowed them in pleasure. Speeding up with his thrusts, I pushed my head back and dug my nails into his arms. He grimaced and picked me up and sat me on his lap. Leaning down onto his elbows, he thrusts into me every time I bounced down on him. He was hitting deep in me and it hurt like hell! I knew that I would be more sore from him than Munenori.

Saizo grabbed my hips and pushed me down hard on him and I gasped as I felt the pressure in me. My walls were tightening around his member as he kept making me go down on him hard. Then finally, I released on him and collapsed forward onto him. I felt sweat go down my body and was steadying my breathing. Before I could down anything else, Saizo sat up and turned me around to face away from him. He entered me from behind and I gasped as he right away started thrusting hard in me. Sitting up and holding my body against him, he grinded against me and I felt his member start to throb as he kept thrusting and grinding me. He moaned softly in my ear and turned my head and we Frenched kissed. As we kissed, he thrusts into me one last time before I felt him release himself into me.

"You're good." He whispered into my ear as we layed down on the bed, still naked and connected.


	7. Flame, Evergreen, Sky, Aqua, Spirit

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading my story. I really appreciate it! So I was wanting to do a lemon in this chapter but didn't have any idea how to start it so it will be in the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long before posting. I just had a really busy week because it was Christmas. So hope you enjoy and please review what you think of my chapters. Thanks! Love you all!**

"I feel sick." I said after I sneezed.

It has been a few days after joining the academy. And even though it's spring, I got a cold. Stupid, I know. But yesterday, I tried out the artic room, aka a room filled with air conditioning on for 24/7 and freezing water, and I only had on my sports bra and track shorts. We practiced "artic combat" and did an obstacle course with snow and ice. It was fun but I didn't heat up enough to not get a cold afterwards.

So here I was, sitting in bed, wrapped in a thick blanket, and the six ninjas plus Spirit in my room. Spirit and Sasuke were on the end of my bed, still keeping their distance. Saizo and Munenori were on the bench, Goemon on the window sill, Musashi on the rolling chair, and Kotaro leaning against the bed frame.

"I can tell." Munenori says to me sarcastically.

"Shut up Munenori." Musashi says to him.

"Just saying."

"Why didn't you call out Flame when you did the training?" Spirit asks me.

I totally forgot about that! "Ugh!" I groaned as I facepalmed.

"You forgot about him, didn't you?" He looked at me and frowned.

"Yeah. I was too into training that I forgot to summon him." I looked at him.

"Wait, wait." Sasuke looked at the two of us, a little confused. "Him?"

"Yeah. Him. Flame." I said to him.

"What? Do all your elements have a human form?" Musashi asked me, also confused.

"No, just Spirit. But they do have a form though." I took my hands out from under the blanket and rubbed them together, making the palm of my hands warm. Then blowing into them, I slowly opened them up to reveal a palm sized phoenix. "Meet Flame." Flame looked around at the others in the room and stretched out his wings to greet.

"He's cute." Sasuke says as he took a closer look at him. Then hearing Hyosuke screech from Kotaro's shoulder, he flew over to Flame and looked over at him.

"Hyosuke. You have a new friend." Spirit took Flame and Hyosuke onto his palm and he stroked the flaming bird.

"Wow. That's cool!" Musashi comes next to them to take a closer look at him.

"What are your other elements?" Munenori asks me.

"You want me to tell you or show you?" I asked him.

"You should show us." Saizo says.

"Okay." I got up from the bed and went to the window. Looking out, I saw a cherry blossom not far from the window and knew I could do air.

Opening the windows wide open, I concentrated on picking up a slight breeze to get some petals from the tree. As the petals fell, the breeze caught them and started turning into a large form of some sorts. After getting enough petals, the petals conjoined and turned into a mythical creature. A dragon. As the dragon flew into the room, I shut the window and walked back to the bed and sat down with the small dragon resting on my lap.

"Hey Sky." I said as I gave it a little rub on the neck.

"I'm guessing that Sky is air?" Saizo asked.

"Yeah. She is created with anything in the air. She can also be created with just plain air, but it would take longer to form." I explained to him.

"Ah." Goemon says. "So what about earth?"

"He is…." Before I continued explaining, I looked at Sky and nodded. "Open the window again Goemon." Goemon opens the window again and Sky flies out.

"Where's she going?" Saizo asked. After a minute, Sky flies back into the room carrying a tiny fox. Then coming over to the bed, she places him on my lap and he looks up at me while wagging his tail.

"Hey Evergreen." He jumps on me and starts licking my face. "Hey hey easy! Haha!" I got hold of him and took him off my face. Sitting up, I eskimo kiss him and give him a scratch behind the ear.

"So that's earth?" Munenori asks.

"Yeah. His name is Evergreen. Isn't he adorable?" I hold him out to Munenori and Evergreen starts wagging his tail again.

Getting out of my grip, he jumped onto Munenoris lap and jumps up and starts licking his face. Everyone start to laugh as he tried to get him away from him. But as he held him away from his face, Evergreen stared at Munenori with giant eyes and a tongue hanging out. Munenori stared back at him and then sighed.

"Geez you're troublesome." He mumbled to himself quietly and sat Evergreen on his lap again, stroking him.

"Wow. I have never seen you with a soft spot for animals." Musashi laughed, earning a death glare from him.

"Yeah. Evergreen is very friendly and has a natural instinct to who he will like most. And Munenori is now one of them." I said as I smiled at the two.

"So what about water?" Saizo asked.

I looked around before looking at Kotaro. "Hey Kotaro, can you please get me my water bottle?" He looked at me then nodded. Walking over to my desk, he threw the water bottle over to me and I screwed the top off. Staring at the water for a moment, I slowly tilted the bottle and the water was thickening as it came down the side. Than curving into a J shape in the end, a snake head became to appear and so did the rest of it's body. I raised my palm and let it slither down my arm as its whole body came out of the water bottle.

"Wow. What's this one's name?" Saizo walked up to me and looked at the snake with interest.

"Her name is Aqua." I said and looked at Saizo. "You like snakes?"

"Well, mostly cats," As he said that, everyone looked at him as just stared.

"Wait what?!" Sasuke yells out loud.

"You like cats?" Goemon looked at him surprised.

"I didn't know Saizo even liked anything." Musashi also says.

"Hey, I like stuff!" He shouts at Musashi.

"That's nice to know." I said to him teasingly. Than holding Aqua out to him, she slithered off my arm and onto Saizo's shoulders and down his arm.

"So these are all the elements?" Goemon asked me.

"Yeah. Flame, fire. Aqua, water. Evergreen, earth. Sky, air. And Spirit, spirit."

"So are these their only forms?" Kotaro asked me as he also pet the fox.

"Yeah. Spirit here is the only one who can change forms." Spirit than changes into a kitten and hops over to me. And Saizo's reaction was just priceless.

"OMG!" He got hold of Spirit and held him against his chest firmly.

"Wow." We all looked at him. Shocked by his reaction. And Aqua, who was just getting the attention, looked at Spirit and hissed.

"Come here Aqua." I held out my hand and let Aqua wrap firmly around my wrist.

"You're so adorable!" Saizo keeps holding Spirit and kept sweet talking it. Until he probably got weirded out by Saizo and got out of his grip. Then turning into a snake, he slithered up my other arm. "Aw, darn it." Saizo pouts.

"This is priceless." We looked up to see Goemon with his phone out and videoing it.

"You son of bitch!" Saizo stood up and started chasing Goemon out of the room and you could hear him screaming from the hallways. "Get back here and let me snap your neck!"

"Ah, I like that Saizo better than the one I just witnessed." I said as they ran away.

"Yeah." The other boys said.

"I've been friends with him my whole life and I have never seen him like "that"." Sasuke says, still surprised.

"Eh." Munenori just shrugged his shoulders as he kept stroking Evergreen.

"You must really like Evergreen." Musashi rolls next to Munenori and also strokes the tiny fox.

"Um..yeah." He said as he sighed. "He just seems so troublesome when it comes to attention."

"Oh he is. He loves attention." I said to him. Then looking back at the two snakes on my wrists, I asked Spirit. "Why are you a snake anyways?" I saw him roll his eyes and he slithered down to the ground. Transforming again, he turned into a large grey timber wolf and rested his head on my lap, whimpering for attention.

"Oh wow." Musashi looks at Spirit and widens his eyes. "I've never seen a wolf before." As he said this, Spirit looks back at him and walks over to him. When Musashi is sitting on the rolling chair, Spirit looked a lot bigger then him.

"You can pet him. He won't bite." I said.

"Alright." Musashi reluctantly extended his hand out and gently pet Spirit on the head down to his back. Spirit seemed to enjoy it but the way he hummed.

"Hi Aqua." I turned my attention back to the snake and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"So what are these animals good for?" Sasuke asks me.

"Well, survival and training." I said as I looked up at him.

"How?" Munenori asks.

"Well, Aqua is a water snake and also a snake is flexible. So I work on water combat or swimming and things like that. And practice flexibility also." Aqua slithered from my left arm to my right and circled my waist down to my lap. Then curling up into a ball, she seemed to be sleeping on my lap.

"Evergreen is an earth animal. Foxes dig their own fox holes so I learn how to create a shelter and or do a quick hunt. Like creating traps." Evergreen wags his tail again as he heard me say his name. Then jumping up again to the distracted Munenori and took an advantage to lick his face.

"Hey hey hey!" Holding him out again, Evergreen looked at him innocently and was sat on his lap again to be stroked more. Munenori sighed again as he was defeated by cuteness again.

"Then Sky is an air dragon. I don't really do much training with her but I learn my surrounding by straining my hearing and using my nose to smell things from a distance. And I also learned how to climb trees from her." Sky flapped her large wings and let out an excited cry. Then walking up to me, she nuzzled my cheek and I gave her a little kiss on her head. Then flapping her wings again, she flew over to Kotaro and gently landed onto his shoulders and draped herself around his neck.

"And Flame here is a phoenix. He is pretty useful in the winter or cold seasons. But he trains me to survive in extreme weather conditions. I survived in a desert for a week with Flame next to me the whole time. I had to find food and water. But was lucky enough to find a cactus at least once a day." Sasuke kept holding Flame in the palm of his hand with Hyosuke. Hyosuke looked like he was taking a little nap. And Flame was next to him with his wing over him and kept him warm.

"Wait. I just noticed something." Sasuke says after a moment.

"And what is that?" Musashi asks as he kept petting Spirit.

"Is Hyosuke a girl or his he gay?" Sasuke looks up at Kotaro and he widens his eyes.

"Actually, when I first got him when he was a chick, I always called him a 'he'. I never asked if he is really a 'he'." Kotaro also looked pretty confused. But then Spirit walks away from Musashi and turns back into his human form.

"Hey Hyosuke." Walking up to the birds, Hyosuke raised his head and looked at Spirit. "Are you a male?" After asking him, he let out a little screech and Spirit looked at him surprised.

"What?" Sasuke asks. "What is it?"

"Hyosuke is a girl." Spirit says slowly to us. Making Kotaro freeze.


	8. My First Mission

"Is he okay?" I asked the five guys as I watched Kotaro stroking Hyosuke. He's been doing that for the last two days and he keeps saying sorry to her. Flame is also a little annoyed with it by the way I could see him rolling his eyes.

"I don't know actually." Musashi says as he followed my eyes.

"I bet he will be saying that for all the years he's been calling Hyosuke 'he'." Munenori commented as he sipped his tea.

All of us ninjas were on a lunch break from training today and we were outside under some large oaks with a picnic blanket and some food that I made. Even though we have a cafeteria. Sky was hanging from a low branch upside down like a bat, Evergreen was in Munenori's lap, napping, Aqua was cradled into a ball inside the picnic basket, and Flame was on Kotaro's shoulder. Spirit was in wolf form between Musashi and I, petting him down his back.

"He shouldn't make a big deal." I said to them as I took a bite out of my sandwich. Like I've now heard him talk more when he talks to Hyosuke then when he has ever talked to me.

"It's Kotaro were talking about." Sasuke says.

"This," Saizo waves his hand in Kotaro's direction and took a bite into his burrito. "This is a big deal to him." I rolled my eyes at his criticism.

"Maybe we should talk to him?" I asked.

"Hahaha!" Goemon starts laughing hysterically and almost spit out his soda. "Yeah? And say what? Hey! You shouldn't worry about having to call Hyosuke a boy these past fifteen years!" He said out loud mockingly and leaned against the tree trunk still laughing.

But he finished laughing when two knives were thrown on either side of his head. One of them was mine, but as I looked over, I saw that the second one was from Kotaro. Who had an irritated expression on his face. And I mean irritated! I can see flames in his eyes! (No pun intended because Flame was next to him). Kotaro walked up to me after a moment and sat next to me, so I was now in between Musashi and him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. But he just looked at me. Not in the eye, but in my direction.

"Fine." He simply said before taking a soda and sipping at it.

"You need to chill you know." Sasuke said to Kotaro as he hung in the tree with Sky.

"But isn't he already laid back enough?" Musashi questioned.

"Yeah but I mean," Sasuke stopped to think. "You're worried about nothing."

"It's not proper to call a woman a man." Kotaro said plainly.

"It's a bird, Kotaro." Munenori stated. "It doesn't care." As he said it, Flame and Hyosuke flew from Kotaro's shoulders and started flying around Munenori's head as he tried to wave them away. "Hey! Get out of here!" From Munenori moving around, Evergreen woke up and started barking at the two birds but then jumps on Munenori, making him fall to the ground and started licking his face.

"Animals really like you Munenori." I said as I laughed lightly.

"I hate you guys." He replied irritably but still laid on the ground stroking the restless fox.

"I can tell." Musashi said as he also laughed with me.

"There you are." We all heard a familiar voice and looked back to see Master Hanzo walking towards us with Yasu, Shin, and another girl behind him.

"Hey Hanzo!" Sasuke shouts from the top of the tree. "Hey Shin-chan!"

"Can you please stop calling me that?" Shin asked as he looked up the tree to Sasuke.

"What do you need Master Hanzo?" Munenori asked still from the ground.

"Yayoi has been here from three weeks now and she has been up on her classes. She is also caught up to Munenori." Hanzo's mouth curved into a slight smirk as he glanced between Munenori and I.

"Do I give a crap?" Munenori gave them a slight glare but was interrupted by Evergreens tongue in his face. "Can you please stop?!" Evergreen responded with a high bark and kept attacking him.

"I think she should go on her first mission tonight." Hanzo finished.

"Oh my God! Really?!" I squealed in excitement.

"If I was joking I wouldn't be here right now." Master Hanzo says. "Than again, I think you might want to second guess this mission."

I raised an eyebrow. "My first guess would be that I need to disguise myself as a prostitute."

"With the help of," Hanzo eyed two of the ninja's in front of me. When I glanced at the two bastards, I looked back at Master Hanzo with a glare.

"Fuck you."

"So tell me again why I'm stuck with you?" I looked away from my own reflection and back at the two boys.

"Because we are mentoring you tonight." Goemon and Saizo reply in a unison.

I understand why Saizo was here. He exceeds at disguise and stealth. He has been getting me ready for tonight's mission under cover disguise. But it was kind of awkward for me because he did have sex with me a few days ago and the prostitute kimono that I was wearing needed a lot of that "expert handling", if you know what I mean. And I don't know why Goemon was here. Hanzo never even told me what our mission was. But it was giving me chills the way he stared at me with the full on disguise.

My kimono hanging down under my shoulders and were close to my breasts. The bottom part was extremely tight on me that it was sorta hard to let me walk in the kimono. Saizo also said that it would be better if I spoke in an accent. And I impressed him in my amazing skill of Russian speaking. And it sounded thick.

The two boys wore opened chest kimonos that showed their hard, scarred bodies. I even caught myself starting to drool a little. Goemon also agreed on speaking a thick British accent. Which I would say sorta went with his figure of a guy.

"You three ready?" Master Hanzo came into my room as I was about to ask what the mission was about to be.

"Ready as ever chump." Goemon replied in his British accent.

"Maya." And acting like it was as normal as seeing a dog do a backflip everyday, Master Hanzo called to the girl behind him and she came up to us with a clipboard in her hands.

"Your mission today is to assassinate a female prostitute who blackmails her clients. She works in the red light district in the center of the city near by. You will be escorted by limousines. Each of you will be driven separately. Yayoi; you are a rookie prostitute from Russia. Saizo; multi millionaire looking for a day off. Goemon," Maya paused as she was about to pick out a role for Goemon. "You're a fuckboy."

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" Goemon called out after the announcement.

"This is crazy." I quietly whispered to myself as we started walking out to the vehicles.

"Not as crazy as some of the other missions we've had." Saizo said behind me.

"Have you ever been transported to your mission in a limousine?"

"It's a normal thing for this kind of mission." His blank expression said it all. This is one hell of a awesome school.

"Your limo, ma'am." The driver of the limo was standing in front of the back and as I neared, he opened the door and helped me in. Shutting the door, I made myself comfortable and sighed in awe as I looked around the long interior of the limo.

"You can sleep in here after the mission Yayoi." I heard a voice come from out of nowhere. Looking around, I finally saw the flat screen on the end of the cushioned seats and saw the two boys on a video call.

"No. It's just that this is my first time I've ever been in a limo. It's so awesome!"

"Back on track." Saizo said irrably.

"The woman is the highest prostitute in the red light district and blackmails her clients for money and jewelry and all that. But our job is simple."

"Goemon and I will come in, ten minutes apart, and keep a look out for her. You will try to act like you need tips on trying to "entertain" your client. Who will be Goemon." I choked on air as I heard that.

"I...what?"

"You don't have to sleep with him. You two will be in a different room discussing things. And it won't be sex." Saying the last part, Saizo glared at Goemon.

"What? It's the red light district. I will be doing something tonight." He said.

"Master Hanzo's orders."

"Fine fine." Goemon says as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm playing as a multi millionaire because she will go towards me because I have the money. Try to get her to notice me because just with the kimono she won't notice." I nodded as Saizo kept explaining the plan.

"We have arrived at our destination ma'am." The driver opened the limo door and letting me out.

"Thank you." I bowed to him and then noticed a familiar figure behind him. "Yasu?" The green haired assistant looked back at me with a pair of dark sunglasses and a black suit. He looked like a security officer on duty.

"Hey." He greeted me coolly.

"What are you doing here?" I noticed him raise an eyebrow.

"Saizo didn't tell you that I was gonna be your escorter tonight?" I shook my head. "Typical."

"I heard that!" Then out of my earbud, I heard Saizo's voice in annoyance and slightly giggled.

"Alright. Let's go." Yasu sighed before escorting me to the back of the building to the backstage entrance.

"Who are you?" A man in a black suit asked us as we walked up.

"The new rookie." I said in my fake thick accent. He than held up the clipboard he held under his crossed arms.

"Malania Russkov?" He called out a name. And I knew that it was Russian by the last three letters of the last name.

"Da."

"Welcome to the club." The security guard opened the door and let the two of us go through.

"Nice work you two." I heard Saizo from my earbud say.

"You didn't tell me half of the facts." I whispered so only Yasu and Saizo heard.

"Sorry but I'm not the one who picked the name. Goemon did."

"Hm. Wonder who he stole the name from?"

"How did you know?" Goemon asked me sarcastically through the earbud.

"Hunch."

"You the new girl?" A girl in dark skin and a red dot on her forehead came around the corner stopped the two of us. She seemed to have an Indian accent.

"Yes."

"Great. Come with me." She quickly grabbed my hand before dragging me into a room. "Ah! This is a woman's room." She called back to Yasu and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be back later." I gave him a seductive look before going up to him and kissing him lightly on the lips. My heart was in my throat but I think that Yasu was more flustered than me. His face was bright red. I gave him a wink before turning away from him and started walking with the girl.

"Well you really got him." The girl laughed as we got a ways away.

"Haha. Yeah. It's kind of a gift with guys." As we came around another corner and into a paper sliding door, a woman with bright, red hair, slim body, large breasts, heavy, bright makeup, and a bright red prostitute kimono showing off a lot of her skin.

"So she's the new girl?" The woman asked.

"I'm not new, I'm a rookie." I placed my hand on my hip and held my chin up.

"Hm." She looked at me from head to toe before standing up and circling me. "Nice attitude. Lovely skin. Beautiful eyes. Great body." She commented me in every way before standing in front of me. "How good are you at physics contact?"

"Is that a question to ask?" I asked back.

"Let me find out myself." Before I could ask what she meant, she pulled my chin up and placed her smooth lips onto mine. I didn't do any protest and just kissed her deeper, letting my tongue slide into her mouth and play in her territory. I felt her smile before we parted. "You have my respects."

"Alright ladies. We have two new clients. Give them a reason to come back again." A man with a gold kimono came in and clapped his hands to get our attention.

"That's the manager. He is the one who brings the girls together and gets the clients hooked up." I mentally sighed.

About six girls, plus me, walked out into a larger room with different sliding doors around the perimeter of the room. And also around the room were some expensive looking furniture that some of the girls took their seats in. I went over to a long couch that the Indian girl laid down on. I sat on the top of the frame and slightly leaned forward, making my breasts come out of the kimono more. Before I knew it, Saizo came into the room and I knew I had to spread the info of him being "rich".

"Oh my God." I whispered, but still kept the accent.

"What is it?" The girl asked me.

"I heard that this man is a multi millionaire from out of the country. I bet he's out for the night." I was quite the not everyone could hear me but still loud enough that the woman we are targeting heard me. From the corner of my eyes, I saw her slowly stand from her seat and walk towards Saizo. Than taking ahold of his hand, she lead him to a room and shut the door behind them.

"She always gets the rich guys." The Indian girl says to me with a sound of disgust in her accent.

"Oooh." I heard another girl across the room coo from seeing Goemon come into the room.

He looked around at all the girls until he got to me. His eyes were stabbed into mine and I felt cold sweat go down my spine. But keeping my cool, I narrowed my eyes and bit my lower lip showing interest in him. Goemon slowly walks up to me and gently caressed my jaw and chin.

"Well aren't you a beautiful woman." He said in his thick English accent.

"Oh, am I?" I asked as I smirked and bit the edge of my lip. Goemon didn't answer but just narrowed his eyes into mine.

Getting off of the couch, I took ahold of Goemons hand and walked him into a room. Closing the door behind me, I strained my hearing to listen to the footsteps of the girls walking out of the large room. Once it was silent, I sighed out loud and rested my forehead on the door. But was surprised when Goemon came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me then sucked on the nape of my neck. I moaned out a little before getting out of his grip.

"We're on a mission." I said sternly to him.

"Why not have a little fun first?"

"No."

"Come on. The way you looked at me said that you wanted me."

"I was playing my part."

"I think you really didn't want the other girls to have me." I started pacing around the room.

"You would have picked weather or not I didn't or did want you."

"So why did it go quiet earlier when you were talking to the target?" I smirked at him.

"Well wouldn't you like to know."

"You kissed her?" His eyes widened. "I didn't know you were the type to kiss a girl."

"I'm not. But I got her respect." I kept pacing around the room until I got caught on my kimono and tripped, falling to the floor. "Shit."

"Is that kimono in your way?" Goemon asked.

"It's annoying." I replied.

"Why don't you take it off?"

"In front of you?!" He narrowed his eyes at me again. "Fuck no."

"Why not?" Goemon slowly walked up to me and kneeled down to my height. "You took them off for Munenori and Saizo." I gasped.

"How do you know?" I scooted away from him.

"I can easily tell when a virgin loses her virginity. But I can't believe that it would be Munenori and Saizo." He quickly pounced on top of me and held me under him.

"Goemon! Get off me!" I struggled to get loose from the bottom of him, but I knew it was no use.

"You know, I can give you better pleasure than those two you had done it with." He looked at me seductively and bite his lower lip.

"I don't want to do it with you. It was a one time thing with those two." I stopped struggling under him and started feeling cold sweat go down my back as he kept staring at me like that.

"You sure? Why not do a one time thing with me?" His hand started running down the side of my body and I shivered. Leaning down, he roughly kissed me.

"Stop." I said as Goemon's lips traveled down my open neck and collarbone.

"No can do." Goemon's hands went up to the sides of the sleeves to the kimono and pulled them down to reveal my breasts.

Taking his tongue down to my right nipple, he swirled it around making me moan out more from pleasure. His hands started traveling me down again and he went down to untie my sash and obi. Than exposing me to him, he undressed from his kimono and spread my legs to place himself at my entrance.

"I can't wait to see what you learned from those two." Goemon whispered in my ear before he thrusts his hard member into me.

I arched my back as I felt him hit me hard in one thrust. He waited a second before moving in me at a steady rhythm. I felt his hands slide up and down my body as he also kissed and sucked at my neck. My mind was going fuzzy and before I knew it, I felt myself untie the coil in me and released on him. But Goemon didn't stop. He just kept speeding up his pace and making me moan out louder. Goemon then pulled me up and turned me on my fours. Goemon re-entered me from behind and thrust into me hard. I clawed at the wooden floor as I tried to clench something but failed. Goemon was again sucking the nape of my neck as he kept moving inside of me. The friction of the wood rubbing against my knees started to make them burn as Goemon held a firm grip on my hips and moved them in a unison with his. My mind was going fuzzy again until I heard a voice loud and clear.

"I thought I told you no sex." Looking back, Saizo was standing against the closed sliding door. I didn't even hear him come in!

"Saizo! How long," Before I went on with my question, Goemon gripped my hips harder and thrust into me hard, making me interrupt myself with a loud moan.

"I don't remember you telling me that." Goemon said playing dumb. "So did you get her?"

"Yep. No one even noticed how quiet it got." Saizo said as he walked in front of me and knelt down to be face-to-face with me. "I hope you enjoyed me better than him." Saizo's fingers skidded the top of my skin. I shuddered at his touch before he placed his lips into mine.

Our lips moved together, then Saizo slide his tongue into my cavern as Goemon kept moving in a out of me from behind. I was starting to get tired. My lips were going numb, arms and legs going sore, my voice growing hoarse, and my ass drilled from Goemon's large member. Saizo's and my kisses were growing sloppy and finally released in me. Disconnecting our bodies, Goemon grabbed my kimono and covered me with it before Saizo picked me up and carried me back bridal style to the limos. I was so exhausted that I passed out once they laid me down onto my bed.


	9. Finding Out

I woke up the next morning a little sore from last night. I don't even remember falling asleep. I just remembered having sex with Goemon and kissing Saizo, but then after that I blacked out.

Getting out of bed, I saw that I was still in the kimono that I wore last night so I quickly changed into some of my active wear and brought Spirit out once I got outside in the cool spring air. It felt very refreshing to be out here. So running our three laps, weights, and obstacle course, we went back to my room and changed into normal clothes. I wore skinny jeans today because my knees were scratched up from them being rubbed against the wood floor last night and I didn't want everyone to be suspicious about it.

The day went on as we went through our training and I tried to avoid Goemon as much as I could. I would consider last night rape, but to kick myself mentally, I enjoyed every second of it. We got to our mid-day class; which is history, and we were reminded of a test we were having today. I'm good at these and they are seriously easy. Looking over the side of my shoulder, I saw Munenori at the side of the room near the windows with Musashi sitting behind him. He didn't seem to be paying attention in class like how he usually does. But I just brushed it off, thinking that it was just today.

"What did you get on the test?" I asked Spirit as we both walked out of class.

"97. You?" He looked back at me as I crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the recycling tube thirty feet away.

"100." I looked over and saw Munenori walk out of the classroom with his binder to his chest.

"Munenori!" Musashi then follows him out and walks next to him while Spirit and I wait for the two to catch up with us.

"What did you get?" He asked him.

"Eh. The usual 89. And did you get the usual 100?" Musashi replies.

"No. I got 99 this time because the bonus question was really hard." I chuckled to myself as I heard him say that.

"The answer was 'Tamiya-ryu'. That's one of the traditional fighting stances that requires a sword with a larger hilt which gives the sword more stability and power." I say to him with a smirk on my face.

"How did you,"

"My dad told me about the 8th different fighting techniques."

"And we learned about the eight techniques yesterday." Spirit also adds on.

Munenori just sighs in response before we all started walking towards the commons to get lunch. Then grabbing some food we all met up with the others at our usual table.

"Oh hey Yay?" Sasuke turns towards me as he asks me a question. "We never asked how your first mission went, so how did it go with fire and ice?"

I turned my face to look away from the group so they didn't see me as flustered. There is no way I'm telling them I had sex on my first mission! That's just weird and wrong on so many levels.

"It went smoothly." That's all I said before stuffing my mouth with noodles.

"Did it really go well?" Munenori asks Saizo.

"Only if Goemon ever listens to 'no sex during the missions'." Saizo says bluntly while I start choking on my ramen.

"Ow!" Looking up, I saw that Kotaro slapped Goemon on the back of his head while giving him an extreme glare. "I can't help it!" Before I was able to react to what Goemon said, Shin's face popped right in front of me and I fell back in surprise.

"Holy shit Shin!" I shouted out.

"Hey Yayoi." Shinju seemed off today. His voice was a little lower than usual and he had a blank expression on his face.

"Don't scare me like that. It wasn't funny." I looked around at the group as they tried to hide their laughter. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you to stop kissing my boyfriend." I smirked when he mentioned 'boyfriend'. But some of the guys at the table seemed surprised that Shin is gay.

"Are you getting jealous?" I asked teasingly.

"Me? J-Jealous?" He stuttered when he said jealous.

"You've never been jealous before?" Musashi asked with some surprise.

"There's no reason to be jealous." And at just the right timing, Yasu walks up to the group as he stretched his arms like he had overslept for the fun of it. "It didn't mean anything. It was a mission kiss and it wasn't full on." He reassures.

"I just don't want anyone else kissing you. That's all." Shin lowers his head and he looks towards the ground.

"No one else is gonna kiss me but you." Yasu lifts Shin's face with his finger and kisses him deep on the lips, making Shin slightly gasp and face turn bright red.

I sat on the ground watching them kiss and I smiled as I thought that they were a cute couple together. Looking back at the other boys behind me, Musashi, Munenori, Goemon, and Sasuke all looked at the couple with surprise. While Saizo, Kotaro, and Spirit looked at them with a blank expression. I would have to guess that they knew in some way.

The rest of the day ended and we all made our way to my room. Everyone takes their regular spot somewhere in the room and we sat around in silence for about ten minutes before someone finally spoke.

"Who knew about Shinju-chan and Yasu?" Sasuke looked at all of us, but most of us were uninterested in the topic.

"I found out during the mission." Saizo says first with also a nod from Goemon.

"I knew just like that." Kotaro adds.

"It was a guess." Munenori shrugs his shoulders.

"Ditto. I knew by the way he acted when I first met him that he was probably gay, but I didn't know it was with Yasu because Yasu doesn't seem like the gay type." I also say about it.

"He's actually bi. So that's why he doesn't seem like a gay type to you." Saizo told me and I nodded my head in realization.

"Well I think that's gross." All of us looked back at Sasuke, who was sitting on my bed leaning against the wall, with a shocked and disgusted expression. "What?"

"What? That's all you're gonna to say?!" Saizo shouts at his friend as he stood up from the bench.

"I might be into girls but I support gay couples!" Goemon also shouts at him.

"Well it's not that I don't support them, which I don't, I just don't think it's natural." Sasuke looks at them with a calm expression for some reason. It just doesn't seem like him.

"It's as natural as breathing!" Musashi says out with anger in him as he was trying not to try to slice him in half. I could tell because his hand was gripping the hilt of his sword so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Well in my opinion it's gross." Sasuke looked to be about to get off the bed and get out of the room until Kotaro roughly pushed him back and pinned his arms to the side. "Kotaro!"

He opened his mouth to say something else but Kotaro roughly pushed his lips on Sasuke's. Sasuke gasped and widened his eyes as he realized that he was kissing him. He tried to get out of his grip but Kotaro kept a good grip on him. Everyone in the room dropped their jaws in surprise when they saw Kotaro kissing Sasuke, even though he kept saying how it was gross. I on the other hand am a slight yaoi fan so I'm just thinking to myself,

 _"Holy fuck, this is the hottest thing I have ever seen."_

"Kotaro! That's fucking gross! Why the fuck did you use your tongue?!" Kotaro released Sasuke and started walking out of the room with Sasuke shouting at him from behind.

"Holy shit." Goemon's face looked like it was stuck in its surprised expression as he finally broke the silence between the rest of us as we stared at the door.

"Uh…" Musashi points towards the door that the two boys left through and looked around the room for an explanation.

"I don't know what I just witnessed." Munenori whispers.

"Is Kotaro…" Saizo also looked around the room for an explanation.

"Kotaro is straight." I looked back and saw that Spirit was sitting on the edge of my bed back in human form.

"How do you know?" I asked him as I picked up Hyosuke and pet her with my finger.

"Hyosuke says that he has never kissed a guy until today. And that there is no way he would be bi or gay."

"Then why,"

"He supports gays because his little cousin is lesbian." I didn't say anything else but look back at the wide open door.

"Hey." I felt my shoulder being shook as I felt the sleepiness start to leave me. "Yayoi."

"Hm?" I slightly opened my eyes and saw that it was probably in the middle of the night.

"Wake up." I heard Sasuke's voice wake me up and I looked up to see Sasuke's dark figure over me.

"I'm up, I'm up." I yawned out as I sat up in my bed and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. "Why are you here, in my room, at one in the morning?"

"I wanted to apologize."

 _"Eh?"_

"I shouldn't have said all those things out loud. And I shouldn't have been so mean and selfish. And what I got out of that was a kiss from Kotaro." He surprisingly said the last part seriously as he sat close to me.

I smiled slightly. "He's a good kisser, isn't he?"

"For a guy who has never kissed the same gender, oh yeah." We both laughed as he said that, then it went silent between us.

"Hey Yayoi," Sasuke broke the silence and I look up at him, but he just looked down at my plain bed covers. "Do you like me?"

"Yeah, I like you." I simply answered a little confused.

"No. Not like a friend. Like 'like like' me. More than a friend." I got silent again as I try to find an answer.

"I….don't know how to answer that." Was all I could think of.

"Oh." It went silent again between us as a few moments went by. "Can I kiss you?" Sasuke asks as he sat closer to me.

I bit my lower lip before I slightly nodded my head in approval. Leaning down, he lightly touched my lips with his and I felt a slight shudder go down and through my body. I couldn't get enough and push my lips onto his harder.

"Eager, aren't we." Sasuke says with a husky voice that I have never heard before.

"Just kiss me." As I said this, he roughly locked our lips together and we kissed each other passionately.

Sasuke crawled on top of me and was kissing me down my neck as I shivered to his warm touch. I moaned out lightly as he sucked on my neck. Trailing down my body, he kept his lips on my body as he kept going down until he got to the edge of my shorts. He then slowly pulled them down with my underwear. Pulling them off of my body and tossing them to the floor, he spread my legs out and went down to my sex and licked it lightly with his tongue. I pushed my head back as I felt his rough tongue rub against my clit and I was feeling heaven. My hands moved by themselves as I lifted up the bottom of my shirt and played with my breasts; massaging them and pinching my nipples.

"Sasuke."

"Shh. You don't want them to hear."

Sasukes voice was different. It was a deep, sexy voice that you would think Goemon would have. But he doesn't. Sasuke has it instead and it was turning me on more and more.

He smiled as I bit my lower lip. "Good girl." I whimpered as he lightly bit my inner thigh.

Sliding his tongue back to my sex, he entered his tongue into me and circled it around inside me. He pumped his tongue in a fast pace making me wanting to buck my hips in his pumping rhythm. But he quickly pinned my hips down on the mattress and pumped in and out of me furiously before I came into his mouth and he slurped up my juices in pleasure as he started undressing himself.

"You taste sweet." Sasuke was already naked on top of me in a blink of an eye.

I averted my eyes from his. "Stop saying those things." He just chuckled in my response before he thrust himself into without any warning making me moan out a little too loud accidentally.

"Hush baby."

Sasuke leans down and kisses my lips as he moved in me slowly. I whimpered because I wanted to get my moans out but I didn't want to wake the others up. He sped up as he kept going and I moved under him with every thrust me made. We kept going until I came on him the second time, but Sasuke wasn't finished yet. He went out of me and flipped me so I was laying on my stomach and entered me from behind. Quickly burying my face into my pillow, I let out a muffled scream into my pillow and clenched the sheets. Sasuke didn't even wait for me to get used to it he just started thrusting in me until I felt him hit me in that one spot making me moan out into the pillow.

Leaning down, Sasuke roughly sucked on the nape of my neck and shoulders. He whispered sweet things to me. And he kissed me passionately.

His sex was way different than everyone else's. I liked it.

He quickened his pace until I heard his grunt and he thrust into me one last time, harder then the rest and filled his seed with me. We both lay there catching our breath as we were still connected. He then pulled out and went under the blanket with me and held my naked body close to his without a distraction. He then stretched out his long arm and turned off the lamp on my night stand.

"Goodnight Yayoi."

Sasuke whispers in my ear with his normal voice.

"Goodnight Sasuke."


	10. Best Of The Best Match

I stood in the middle of an empty field in a warrior pose with my sword in my hands, adding weight in front of me. I stood like that in complete silence without any words being spoken or any sound being said. I held myself in a meditative state before I heard a distant heart beat near me and I quickly unsheath my sword and twisted myself around until I held my blade close to the person's neck.

" _Oh shit."_ I looked up to the man's face and saw that the person's neck was Master Hanzo's.

"Looks like I wasn't quiet enough." He says with a small grin.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I quickly put my sword away and bow deeply to him as I heard him chuckle.

"It's alright Yayoi. But I'm gonna need to interrupt your moment for a while." He said to me before turning around and walking back towards the academy. I run up next to him to catch up and walked next to him.

"What's going on?"

"From a scale from 1 to 10, how good do you think your swordsmanship skills are?"

"Pfft, 11."

"More than Musashi and Munenori?" Master Hanzo looks down at me with a raised eyebrow as he waited for my answer.

I looked up at the sky, thinking of my answer. "Individually; I can beat them. But if they both went up at me together; I think there will be a slight chance of survival." Master Hanzo doesn't say anything as I slightly laugh at the fact. "Not the right answer?"

"Not really." He said bluntly, making me hang my head.

"Well, I do think I do have more skill then the two."

Master Hanzo nods his head as we made our way up the steps of the academy and towards the training room.

"Why do you ask?"

He doesn't answer me as we walk up to the double doors and walk through to see Musashi and Munenori both stripped to the waist and practicing swordsmanship with bamboo sticks. Munenori using the traditional two handed method while Musashi uses his spin with two swords. Master Hanzo and I both watched from the side as they continued until Musashi got Munenori in the gut, making him slouch down to his knees and lean over his body as Musashi's about to take a blow to the neck, but stops inches away from Munenori.

"I win again. 5 to 9." Musashi says as he gives Munenori a hand up.

"I'm still not saying 'two swords are better than one'." Munenori clicks his tongue and rubs his toned abs as he slouches forwards again.

"Thought you would have seen that coming, Munenori." Master Hanzo walks up to the two and uses hand gestures to explain. "When he got you in the gut, even if you were losing blood, you would have been able to defend yourself by rolling onto your back and using the sword to get either Musashi's arm, leg, or body."

"Hm. Alright. I will remember that for next time." Munenori says to Master Hanzo then bows to him before he and Musashi both began to leave the mat room.

"Musashi." Master Hanzo calls out his name before he got close to the door. "May you stay here for a bit?" Musashi walks up next to me and we both stood side-to-side before Master Hanzo said anything else. "How much would you scale your swordsmanship skills from 1 to 10?"

Musashi smirks before answering. "Hah. Totally a 30."

"Oh, cocky aren't you?" I tease.

"Shut up." He gives a nudge before Master Hanzo clears his throat loudly.

"I would like you two to have a dual." Musashi and I both stared at Master Hanzo in bewilderment as he turns around and throws me a bamboo sword.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I would like to see more of your swordsmanship skills. I didn't get to see enough the day you first came here since the lights were off." I burn in embarrassment as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Shall we begin?" Musashi and I look at each other and nod.

Going on either side of the matted floor, Musashi and I both readied our wakazi and katana and stared at each other with a determined look of victory and pride. Master Hanzo raises his hand to start the match and he steps back away from the middle.

Musashi makes the first move and runs up to me with full force and our swords clashed together causing a loud echo to bounce around the room. I quickly kick him in the gut making him tumble back and regain his balance as I jump towards him and slash first with my wakazi before my katana. He easily blocks my blows and he counters with a cross at my waist. I quickly duck down and kick at his feet, but he was too quick and jumps over my leg. Musashi brings both his swords down at me and I move back just in time that the swords landed in between my legs. I swing my wakazi at Musashi's arms but he quickly moves back giving me room to stand up again and get into a stance. Running at him, I jump and use his shoulders to do my front handspring and also push him down to the ground with the force, making me land behind him and I quickly place my sword behind his neck. Musashi stayed down at his knees as the point of my katana was at the back of his neck and time just stopped right there. Until a slow clap was heard and we both look back to see Master Hanzo with a blank expression and clapping.

"Amazing skills, Yayoi." He walks up to us and we both stood side-by-side now and bow to him.

"Thank you Master Hanzo." I said as I bowed deeply. "It is in my blood to fight like a warrior."

"Well, you two will have to be fighting warriors." He says out of the blue before turning around and walking towards the door with Musashi and I behind him.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Musashi asked.

"I'm sending you two to America."

"Kill me." I said with a frown on my face as I plop down in a seat on the private jet.

"It isn't that bad Yayoi." Musashi says to me as he sits down in front of me.

"Yeah, well the bad part is that I am going back to my home town."

"What's so bad with your home town?"

I shook my head and looked out the window. "Just shit."

"I can tell it's shit because you only cuss when you are pissed. And you are pissed." Musashi says as he points out the obvious, making me snap back at him with a glare.

"No fucking shit Sherlock." I stand up and walk to the back room of the private jet and shut the door. I breathe out a sigh as I stood in the middle of the tiny room and tap my head on the door.

I then heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Crush Grape." Musashi's voice comes through and so does a pop of a soda can.

Opening the door slightly, I peek through and see Musashi standing in front of me with a purple soda can in his hand and a small smile of his face.

"Peace offering?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Thank you." We both walk back to our seats and buckle up for take off.

"What's wrong with your hometown?" Musashi asks two hours after we take off and were somewhere above the Pacific Ocean.

I hesitate before opening my mouth. "I was always picked out. Kids at school called me weird because I was always outside. Even when we were in the classroom learning or taking a test. I failed every class but environmental class. We were always outside for last period but after my second year of high school, they couldn't keep the class going so they got rid of it. I never had a boyfriend because boys at the school were just plain mean. I did have one friend, but apparently she was just someone who would backstab you. You know; you tell them who you have a crush on and then the next day their dating them. I was bullied in middle school also. People kept telling me to kill myself because of how I looked unnatural." I look at Musashi and I saw him staring at me with an irritated expression.

"After my dad was killed, I just lost everything and became a bad kid. I did everything on the list of a juvenile criminal. That brought attention to my school and the picking and bullying got worse. Teachers didn't even want to help because of my criminal record. I never really had protection besides my weapons and Spirit, but I never brought them to school. Until, my mom suggested that we go to Ninja Academy. Probably the best thing that ever happened to me. I also enjoy living in Japan. I know my mom does. She was so excited to wear a kimono everyday. Haha. She even learned how to sew just because of it." I shook my head and laugh with tears coming through my eyes.

"I'm sorry Yayoi." Musashi walks up to me and gives me a warm embrace. "I didn't know it was that bad."

"It's okay. But I just don't want to come back to my hometown and see people I knew." I wipe the tears away from my eyes and sniffle as I snug up to Musashi.


	11. Unknown Stories

We finally made it to America and landed on a small airfield of a nearby city near my small hometown. To be honest, I wasn't too excited to go back to my hometown. Now that everyone in my old school are juniors and seniors, things might get heated.

Hanzo rented us a nice 3500 diesel Ram for the time we will be here and I just couldn't keep my hands off of it.

"You must like trucks." Musashi says as he puts our stuff in the bed of the truck.

"They are my favorite!" I squeal as I hug the hood of the tall truck.

"Okay, calm down. We have to get to your hometown before it gets dark." Musashi tosses me the keys of the truck and I look at him with surprise.

"I can drive?"

"Yeah. If you like this truck so much, why don't you take the first drive?" I give him a quick embrace and hop into the driver's seat of the truck.

Starting up the engine, I turn up the country radio station and roll down the windows to let the fresh, country air go through my hair as I drove. Driving the truck out of the airfield, I felt my face start to numb as I finally notice myself smiling like an idiot for the longest time.

"I would have never known that you would be so into a truck." Musashi says as we made our way to the backroads.

"I'm guessing that I have never really told you where I was from didn't I?" He shook his head as he looks at the side of my face.

"I was actually born out in a little country town. This little town is where some of the last Elemental people lived. The people never knew I was part of the purebreds because my mom is half and my dad is a half. It was an impossible mix. Until one day, when they did a traditional ceremony when I became 13. This ceremony is mostly done on the night of the new moon. But when they were halfway done with the ceremony, the moon turned white like it was a full moon. They went on with the ceremony even though it is forbidden to continue on a full moon. My dad was a spirit. And he is the one who forced everyone to continue with the ceremony before we finished." I look back at Musashi and see the he was paying full attention to me.

"Before the ceremony begins; I would be placed in a body of water. And this body of water had to have the traditional koi swimming around me with a spirit above me and the other four elements around me. Then a chant was sung before the newcomers body goes into a transformation."

Musashi then interrupts me. "Wait. A transformation?"

"I was born blond."

"Really?"

I take a side glance at him and raise my eyebrow with a small curve on my lips.

"Each transformation is different. Varies on your element. If you were born with fire then the transformation is bright eye colors and burned hair; which is just streaks of your hair that turns a different color. If water then water snakes would wrap around your body and you would have dull colored eyes. Wind is a slight levitation over the water and the newcomer would become paled skin and would either get blue or grey eyes. Earth is kinda weird because vines would grow from your mouth. And their hair would burn to either to brown and jade or black and blue. Their eyes will always be brown."

"Well what kind of transformation did you go through?" Musashi asks.

"Well, I was floating in the water in a half-conscious state when they were about done with the ceremony, until I was pulled underwater."

"By what?"

"Spirit."

"Spirit pulled you under water?!" He shouts in surprise.

"Yes. That was my transformation."

"How was that your transformation? Wouldn't you have drowned?"

"My dad swam under and tried to grab me as fast as he could. When he grabbed me and pulled me to the surface, Spirit was wrapped around me and I was already finished going through my transformation. My blond hair lost its slight color and my blue eyes turned green and my hair burned black at the ends." I turn my face to look at him and both our jade eyes met and glimmered in sync.

"So the way you were pulled into the water; that's one of the ways that a transformation is done?" He asks me after a moment of silence as I turn to look at the road again.

"Yes. But it's been decades since one has been done like that; but that's how they knew I could have been a full-blood."

"You said that you were from this small town. Is that the place we will be going to?"

"No. A year after, we moved to another, more modern, country town. A little bigger but it was still small. I felt out of place and didn't think I would ever be used to it. After a while, I made a few friends but they weren't really able to stop the bullying that kept getting to me for being different. Then my dad died and things just went off the path and I got way worse about everything. Morio couldn't even stop me from the dark side." I let out a sigh and shook my head without saying another word.

"Who's Morio?" I hesitate before I finally answered him.

"He's my big brother."

"You never mentioned a brother." Musashi looks back at me again in surprise.

"He hasn't been in my life for the last four years." I pause before continuing. "He never went through the ceremony because he didn't want to go through a strict fate. So he ran away from home and joined the Marine Corps. I still never told him the dad died."

"Why? He's his dad. He should know what happened to him."

"But I just don't want Morio to blame himself."

"He might not. He might just come home."

I stay quiet again until I heard Musashi sigh and shake his head.

"You should tell him."

I look at him and see a sympathetic look on his face. And I could tell that he really wanted me to do it. And I could tell that he really meant it.

"Fine. I'll do it when we're done with this mission." Musashi nods his head before the two of us went quiet and just listened to the country radio station for the rest of the ride.

It was another three hours before we got to my hometown and the first thing that welcomed us was my best friend riding a horse while ponying another. I stop the truck on the side of the road and jump out of the truck to meet and greet her.

"Hey crazy bitch! How's it been?" My friend jumps off her horse and goes up to me to give me a tight embrace.

"It's been great! How's your crazy ass?" I reply to my slightly taller friend.

"Great! I finally got C.J. broke and you will be the first to ride him."

"Finally! How long has it taken to get that saddle on him?"

"About four months. Little shit wouldn't get near it." She shook her head in amusement and laugh.

Musashi clears his throat loudly, making my friend and I turn back around and look at him curiously before I finally introduce him.

"Oh, right. Musashi, this is my best friend; Ailine. Ailine, this is a roommate of mine and a friend, Musashi." The two nod to each other without saying a word.

Ailine is one of those crazy daredevil friends that would do any bet you threw at her. She has even been arrested at school for picking a fight with Jacob Jones; a guy at school who used to bully me. But she made him leave town after that fight and I have never heard from him again. Ailine is several inches taller than me but is a year younger then me. She skipped a grade. Her hair is a natural black but she has applied bleach to the tips several times to make it fade to white. Her nickname is Ali because we really don't like say "Ai" from far away.

"Why'd you meet me out here instead of my house?"

"I wanted to give C.J. a test run. I thought I told you." She punches my arm and grabs the reins from her saddle horn and give them to me. "I'll race you." I smiled and shook my head.

"Musashi. You can drive. Just make sure you follow us to not to get lost." I tell Musashi as I mounted C.J. like he was broke instead of green.

"Got it." He enters the truck and begins to slowly drive down the road.

"Ready?" Ali asks me as she adjusts her hat on her head.

"Set?" I ask her as I grab a tight hold on C.J.'s mane.

"Race!" We both shout and immediately both our horses ran in full speed down the side of the road.

I felt amazing being back in the saddle. It's been awhile since I have last ridden with Ali like this. We would both always race on the side of the road when we had nothing to do and we just lived like free spirits.

As I lean forward over C.J.'s neck, I continued to kiss and kick as I felt a smooth glide of his four beat run.

"Looking good!" Ali shouts at me as we held neck and neck.

"Smooth gait! You've got a nice gamer!"

We finally make it to the entrance of the town and the two of us rest our horses. Musashi stops next to us and walks out of the truck with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, I ride." Was all I said with a smile before I motion Ali to walk both the horses through town to my old house.


	12. Few Extra Days

I sighed to myself as I looked down at the burning fire and held the cold beer can in my hands.

I appreciate that Master Hanzo is my teacher in the hardest academy to join, but sometimes he just sends us to the most pointless missions in the world. The warriors that were spotted and seen around the areas were just dumb little teenage kids who tried to grow popularity. We put those guys behind bars for several years of several murders and vandalism and trespassing on private land. I was hoping that we would go back home after the mission was over but that isn't gonna happen since our jet went home after dropping us off. So we're stuck here for a few extra days.

Don't get me wrong, I like being here with Ali and her horses. But ever since coming back here, people have been gossiping. And I have already heard a few atrocious ones. So I've been avoiding everyone.

Musashi and I have been staying at my old place since coming here. The water and electricity still works great all because Ali has been working on keeping her place and my old house up and running. Still wouldn't tell me how or why but I'm very grateful that she did that for me. And so is Musashi, because he has been quite troublesome since going through old family photos and criticizing me on how I looked when I was a child. Um… like excuse me! Puberty!

Anyway; we're at a bonfire right now out in the field and there are a lot more people here than I was expecting. Musashi seemed to get along with them all. He stood with some of the hicks near the fire with a beer bottle in his hand. Musashi seems to really like living the country way. On the first day here, he seemed to like the dirty blue jeans and cowboy hat on some of the guys in town. So we went shopping and got him several outfits for the time we will be here. He also put down his hair so I was able to see how long it was. It was long actually! Longer then I thought anyways. Not as long as Munenori's but longer than normal. I think I grew physically attracted to his hair. But Musashi was cute because he tried to talk like a stereotyped southerner, but it failed miserably because some of the guys who were also looking through clothes chuckled under their breaths.

"I'm guessing you guys don't talk like that around here?" He asks me.

"Hell no. Not in a million years." Ali replied.

"Hey Yay!" My thoughts were interrupted by Ali calling out to me and running towards me with another beer can.

"What's up Ali?" Ali jumps onto the tailgate beside me and hands me the second beer she was holding.

"Just came to see what you're doing over here sulking."

"I'm not sulking…"

"Well, whatever you are doing, it's not you." She tells me as she takes a drink from her glass bottle. "You used to love bonfires. Always did something crazy to get people spiced up for it."

"That was awhile ago Ali. I still do enjoy bonfires but this feels uncomfortable for me." I tell her as I sipped on my drink, slightly cringing as I tasted the bitterness of Budweiser for the first time in several years.

"Whatever they did at that school to you, it seemed to have messed you up." She said before taking another drink. "Did you lose your virginity to Musashi?"

I blushed red as I look up to Musashi then up to my friend. "It's complicated,"

"I have all night."

"I didn't lose my virginity to Musashi, I lost it to my other friend Munenori because of a stupid seven minutes in heaven game. Then Saizo the next day. Goemon a week later during a mission and Sasuke after the mission." Ali's eye were widened when she heard the names of the guys from my academy. "I'm a whore." I mutter as I shook my head and took a huge gulp of my beer.

"You're pulling an Ashlyy Stone." Ashlyy Stone is the biggest whore in town from the city who lived her for a while before moving back into the city life. After she moved out, her name became a term to describe a whore or slut. So, me right now.

I punched my friend on the arm as I took another drink from my beer.

"Hey, you know who came back into town after you left?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Josh." I choked on the beer I had in my mouth and looked back up to my friend in surprise.

"Josh Sterling?!" Ali gave a little smirk as she drank some of her beer. "The guy who tried to ask you to a dance during freshman year on a big screen during a rodeo?!"

"Yep, that Josh." She simply says.

"Where the hell did that asshole go to after the rejection?"

"From what he told me; Montana. Told me he wanted to get away from everyone for a while."

"That's so not him. Did he change much?" Ali nods her head towards the crowd of guys around Musashi and I see someone I couldn't forget.

A senior who is at least six foot stood next to Musashi and smiled when he said something fun. The way I knew it would have to be Josh because of his dimples when he smiles and his bright green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt that seemed tight fitting on his and showed off his arm and ab muscles. With it he wore clean, faded blue jeans with square toed boots under his jeans. He's changed a lot from when I last remembered him.

"Hot isn't he?" Ali asks as she stares at him dreamingly.

"You gonna ask him out or something?"

Ali blushes slightly and tilts her head. "I don't really know. I do feel bad about rejecting him, especially in front of a huge crowd."

"You think he can handle your crazy?" I ask with a shake of my head.

"Do you know what he sang during the sing off at school?" I raise an eyebrow as though I would know. "He sang 'I Want Crazy' by Hunter Hays and the way he sung it, it sounded like he really meant what he was saying."

"Why are you so nervous about asking him out?" I ask after there was some silence between us.

"Because I feel like he hates me for rejecting him and that I only want to date him because he became hotter."

"Does he know that you were so nervous that night when he asked you to the dance that you couldn't agree?" She shook her head and bit her lower lip. Ali used to have a huge crush on Josh. And when he asked her out that night, she was so scared and nervous that she couldn't agree and ran off to my house because I was grounded from going to the rodeo that night. I never knew I would ever see her bawl her eyes out when she told me that she rejected him.

"Just go ask him out. He might say yes." Ali and I stared at each other in the eyes for a minute before she finally nodded her head.

"Ok, wish me luck." Jumping off the bed of my truck, she walked over to the group of guys and pulled Josh out. I can already tell how nervous she was by how she was looking at the ground the way she was mumbling. But the mumbling didn't last long when Josh took off his hat and kisses Ali in surprise.

" _Oh yeah,"_ I thought. " _He still likes her."_

My phone in my pocket began to vibrate. Taking it out, I answer a facetime call to a video chat with all the boys back at the academy.

"Hey guys." I greet as they came up on the screen.

"Hey Yayoi!" Sasuke was the first to shout before anyone else. Making everyone glare at him to shut up.

"Howdy. How's life back in America?" Goemon asks.

"It's nice. I miss everything about this place besides the people." The boys all smile and laugh as they hear he explain this place. "I finally got to see an old friend and live the way I was comfortable with. It's nice."

"Where's Musashi?" Turning my phone on camera mode, I zoom into the area where Musashi and the group of guys were.

"Is Musashi's hair down?" Munenori asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Is Musashi wearing plaid!?" Sasuke shouts.

"I would have thought he was a sweats guy, not a jeans." Saizo observes.

"Yeah, he actually fits in quite well if he doesn't try to talk in a Southern accent." I tell them, making them laugh.

"He's always wanted to go to America and act like a redneck but we knew that that would never happen."

"He gets along with everyone," I stop speaking mid-sentence when I heard some swift movement in the tree's but felt no wind what so ever.

"Hey Yay, what were,"

"Shh." I shush them and strain my hearing to listen to the forestry nearby. After a few quiet moments, I heard some light taps in the tree's and some branches brushing against each other as though someone was climbing a tree. "I got to go." Before I allowed them to ask anything else, I shut off the chat and shove the phone back into my back pocket.

Jumping off the bed of my truck, I quietly leave the bonfire and made my way towards the forestry. I took silent footsteps, making sure I didn't make a sound for the person who was hiding around. Looking around my surrounding, I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary and didn't hear any sound of branches rubbing against each other. So I strain my hearing again and close my eyes in the dark. I went from hearing nothing to hearing a slight cling from kunai knives touch one another, dull footsteps, and a soft breathing of a deep voice.

Dropping my flip knives from each of my sleeves into my hands, I quickly and quietly flip out my blades and waited. I began to hear the breathing close the distance between us then heard some footsteps behind me. As I felt the presence closen, I spin around and went to slash the knife in front of them. But the person quickly block my attack and grab hold of my right wrist. Looking at the person in front of me clearly, I grunt in response and look around the surrounding area. I listen around and lost the creeping presence of the unknown ninja.

"What are you doing out here?" Musashi asks me as I kept looking around the area.

"I heard a ninja up in the tree's. I think they were watching us."

Musashi looks around the surrounding trees and doesn't say anything.

"Can we just go back?" I ask him as I put away my knives. "I'm done for tonight."

Musashi and I went back to the truck and said our goodbyes before leaving the bonfire. The whole way back to the house was quiet between us. I didn't want to talk to him about what I experienced because I knew he would think I was crazy.

Getting to the house, Musashi went back to his room that he is staying in and I go back to my old room. Stripping down and putting on a robe, I go to the bathroom that was between Musashi and mines rooms and enter to see Musashi with some sweat pants on and brushing his teeth. I shook my head as I walk in and start the shower.

"Not kicking me out?" He asks.

"Nah. I know a trick." I tell him before walking behind the silver curtains. Then taking the robe off, I threw it over the curtain hanger and saw it land on top of Musashi.

"Very funny." I heard him say.

"Well I don't want you to see me naked."

I hear him chuckle under his breath. "Yeah, but you let everyone else see you naked." I look towards his outline through the curtain and widen my eyes in surprise.

"Why does everyone know that I had sex with you guys?!" I shout out.

"You should have heard the way Sasuke kept bragging about doing it with you the day after we had that argument with him."

I clench my fist and rest it against the wall. "Ugh. I'm gonna fuck kill him when we get back."

"I also knew about Goemon and you from what I heard what happened during the mission. Saizo; I heard from Sasuke. And Munenori; everyone knew something happened. So the only people you still never did it with is Kotaro and me." I poke my head around the curtain and meet Musashi's eyes as he leaned against the countertop and had his arms crossed over his chest with a blank expression.

"I think if you already did it with half of us then you should give us all a turn." The look on his face just freaked me out. He was saying all these words with a straight face. Like it didn't bother him one bit!

I turn off the water and walk out of the shower completely stripped in front of Musashi. Picking up my robe, I throw it on the walk out of the bathroom and stopped in the hallway, making sure Musashi was following. Following to my parents old room; I jump onto the huge king size bed and turn on the lamp on the bedside table. Sitting on my knees I look at Musashi and see him staring at me curiously.

"If you want to have your turn right now, get over here." I tell him as I started to take the robe off.

"Didn't think you would really do it." He tells me as he walks up to the bed and leans in close to me. I could only shrug my shoulders as I felt our breathes catch onto each other.

His lips softly press against mine and I immediately kissed him back. Being his height, I had to lean up to keep my lips firmly against his as he climbed onto the bed. I felt his hands begin to roam my body and I couldn't help but shiver in pleasure as his fingertips tickled my skin. I felt my clit quiver and I felt myself grow wet as Musashi continued to run his hands around my breasts and down the side of my thighs. His touch itself was trying to seduce my body just by the way he was touching me. I'm jealous of anyone who dates him.

Feeling his hand run to the inside of my thigh, he began to slowly rub my sex and flick my clit making small moans begin to surface from inside me. Then he stuck two digits into me with also his thumb rested against my clit. Musashi smiled slightly as I began to moan in our kisses as he began to pump his fingers in my slowly. He curled his fingers and I could feel his fingers searching for my g-spot, and I knew he found it when a shock of pleasure ran through my body and I let out a louder moan than I intended to let out. Musashi just smirked as he continued to tickle my g-spot, making me unable to focus on anything right now. He then laid me down into the bed and continued to pump his digits and rub my clit repeatedly until I moaned out loudly as a signal that I have reached my peak. My legs were trembling and I began to grow tired from just him fingering me.

"Ready for the fun part?" Musashi asks in his deep voice.

"You seemed like you were enjoying this more then anything." I comment.

"Oh I was. But the night is still young and I can do you all night." I bite my lower lip as Musashi leans into me and I was able to feel his bulge firmly against me.

Taking his sweat pants off and throwing it to the floor with my robe, I was able to see that his penis wasn't just long but it was thick also. Unlike everyone else's, Musashi's penis was able nine inches with the addition of being thick enough that I can't fit it in my mouth. But I didn't grow worried this time about tearing my insides because of some sexual experience in the past. I feel like I could be used to it.

Hovering above me, Musashi slowly enters me with his member and runs his lips against my skin as though he wanted me to calm down. And I think I needed it because of his being so thick, he tore my sex a little. Which was something I really wasn't expecting. Keeping his penis in me for a moment to get used to, he begins to move in and out of me slowly and made me moan out in a blissful pleasure. Musashi grunts in my ear before unexpectedly thrusting himself into me roughly. That only made the pleasure rise as he continued to pump in and out of me roughly with a quick speed. My breasts bounced to every move that Musashi made my body do and both of our moans grew louder as we continued to pleasure each other.

Musashi switched our position to me straddling him and him laying under me. His hands held my hips as he commanded me to bounce on his penis. I threw my head back as I lowered myself onto his penis and moaned out loudly as Musashi played with my breasts and clit, making me feel like I was gonna hit my second climax. Musashi somehow knew I was gonna orgasm soon, so he changes our position again by laying me back onto my back and him lowed down eye level with my sex.

"Musashi…" I called out to him in my weak, flustered voice as he began to slurp up some of my wetness on my folds.

"You seemed to become an expert on doing it, haven't you?" He says as he lightly nips on my clit, making me scream out and toss my head back. "Your body enjoys being touched like this." Licking down my folds, he pumps his tongue into me while looking straight into my eyes. I couldn't help but blush red as I continued to stare into his beautiful jade orbs..

But it doesn't last as I throw my head back again in pleasure as I reached my peak again and cummed into Musashi's mouth.

"Wow. You taste good." I hear him say as he made sure every last drop of my juices made it down his throat.

"Are we done yet?" I ask with a heavy breathe.

"No. Like I said; the night is still young."

We spent the rest of the night making love in many ways I didn't think I would experience. But in the end, I did enjoy it.

The next day, we got a call from Hanzo saying that we would have a jet going back to America to pick us up and to be ready when it arrives. We said our goodbyes to my friends before we took the several hour trip drive back to the small airplane take off facility. When getting there, we loaded in our luggage into the cargo storage before making the way up the steps into the jet. Looking back to my homeland, my line of sight spotted a suspicious vehicle with two men leaning against it. One had dark, crimson hair that went down to his lower back with a small scar coming down his left side of a cheek. He had his hands in his black jean pockets, unlike the man next to him. Who had his arms crossed over his chest. He had light blue hair that went down to his jawline but part of it on the side was shaved off. His guy had more of a blunt expression on his face, unlike his friend who had a neutral expression.

The man with crimson hair looks at me for a moment before smiling directly at me and walking to the passages side of the car they were leaning against. His friend just gave me a glare before making his way to the drivers side. I watched the black Chevy drive away before I was called by Musashi to hurry it up. Pushing away my curiosity, I made my way up the stairs and into the jet, ready for the long ride back to Japan.

After the long plane ride, I go directly to Master Hanzo's office to ask him about what the real reason why Musashi and I were left back in America for several more days than expected.

"Master Hanzo?" I call out his name as I stood in front of his office door.

"Come in." Walking into the office, Hanzo sat in his regular seat like usual and doesn't say a word as I cleared my throat.

"Why was Musashi and I left in America for a few extra days, and why were there people following us?" He doesn't answer my question as he sat up straight.

"What did they look like?" He asks me quickly, catching me off guard.

"Um, one had red hair while the other had light blue with part of it shaved off." I shook my head. "Why do you need to,"

"Did the one with the red hair have a scar on his left cheek?"

I hesitated as I remembered. "Yes, he did. Why are you,"

"Damn it. They even followed you to America." Master Hanzo's words make me confused on what he was currently talking about.

"Wait! Who are they?!"


	13. Their Genocide

Hanzo calls in all of the boys into his office after I asked for an explanation to who those men were in America. But he wouldn't tell me until the guys were around to hear what he had to say. I couldn't stand still as I had to wait to them.

"Hey Hanzo," I look back at the door and see Musashi enter the room first before everyone else. "Need us for something?"

"There is something… I need to finally bring up." Master Hanzo sat stiffly in his chair as he stared at all of us stand side-by-side in front of him.

"What is it about, Master Hanzo?" Kotaro asks.

Hanzo hesitates before speaking. "You all know how Yayoi's father had died. During a classified mission." Everyone nods in unison. "But it was never told in the file _how_ he died."

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean _how_?"

"Those men who you saw in America are the men who killed your father during the classified mission." My eyes widen when I heard the news. "The man with red hair and the scar on his left side; his name is Addrian. His brother; with the blue hair, his name is Maxwell."

" _Red- Addrian. Blue- Maxwell."_ I repeat their names in my head, hoping not to forget them.

"They're also part of the Elemental Clan, but their mission is to kill everyone who still exist in the bloodline. Your father was one of them. But because the Elemental Clan has split up and are said to be non-existent, it is much harder to find them all. Addrian did his research and found out about you, and from what our most recent reports say; he's targeting you." Master Hanzo looks me in the eye with a serious glare, making a shiver go down my spine.

"Why do they want to kill Yay?" Sasuke asks.

"She's a pureblood. If she gave to a child, the child will have some blood of an Elemental ancestry. They are trying to prevent that." He answers bluntly.

"But, if they are Elements like me; than why would they be trying to kill all of us?" I finally ask.

"That," Hanzo stops and looks out the window of his office. "We do not know."

"Who else in my family do they know about?" I push.

"They know everyone in your family. They know about your brother in the Marines, they know that you and your mother moved here," My heart skipped a beat when I remembered about my mom.

"They will go after my mom." I whisper to myself as I felt my adrenaline begin to race.

"Hey Yayoi. You okay?" Spirit places a hand on my shoulder and looks at me with a worried expression.

"I need to see if she's okay!" I quickly snap before using my flame transportation to teleport me to my mom's house.

I look around the first story of the house before running up the stairs and checking every room. I was frantically calling out to my mom before I heard her voice from the front of the house. Running down the stairs, I find my mom walking through the front door of the house with her purse in her hands. I run up to her and embrace her tightly, as though I didn't want to lose her.

"Wow, Yayoi! What a surprise! What's happened?" My mom embraces me back and sighed in relief as I heard her heartbeat in my ear.

"I was just making sure that you are okay." I tell her quietly.

"I'm okay, Yayoi. Is something troubling you?" My mom looks down at me with a raised eyebrow when I felt myself begin to tear up.

"I know who killed dad." I tell her as the tears began streaming down my face. But she doesn't look surprised.

"Addrian and Maxwell." She says their names with a nod before wiping the tears away.

"You know who they are?"

"I knew them since they were kids." My mom lets go of me and walks into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, I sat down next to her and listened to what she has to say. "The two are about a year apart. They are always shoulder to shoulder. Even now as I hear from Hanzo. Maxwell always had a temper problem. Real aggressive guy. But his brother, Addrian, always made friends easily. Wonderful man. But don't let looks deceive you."

"Why?"

"What elements would you suspect the brothers to be?" My mom asks.

"Um, I would think because of their personalities; Addrian would be a water while Maxwell would be a fire." My mom nods with a frown.

"Their elements are complete opposites. Addrian is the fire. And Maxwell is the water." I then pictured their faces and remembered their hair colors.

"So that's what their hair burned to." I mutter as I looked to the ground.

"Yes. Because of the two odd pairs, Addrian and Maxwell have seen the Elemental Clan from a different perspective. I was married when I first heard of their crazy stunts they have been committing. Killing some of the last Element bloodline off. Who knows why they even started." My mom pauses a bit before continuing with a downcast gaze. "Your father, was sent on the mission to spy on them. See what they were doing. The authorities knew how dangerous they were but your father was up for the challenge. Knowing that every other ninja that took this mission have died. A month later, they found him and tortured him. They must have given him something, because he told them everything about you."

"Everything?" I repeat.

"Everything."

I felt myself begin to shake. These two murderers; they know me. They killed my dad, and now they are after me. Were they gonna try to kill me in America!?

"I think I said too much." I hear my mom whisper to herself more than to me as she pulls me towards her.

I felt her rest her chin on my head as I held onto her jacket that she wore. I began to cry on her chest as I felt anxiety overcome me from hearing about these two brothers wanting to kill me. But this is different from other times. I've had enemies in the past come a hair off from killing me and I wouldn't bat an eye. But this somehow; this is killing me from the inside.

I then heard the door open quietly before my mom spoke to the group.

"She'll be okay."


	14. She's Gone

_**Author's Note; I hope you all had a great New Year's!**_

 _ **For this update, I am thinking of starting to do some changing of the character's POV's now because I want you guys to get a feel of the different situations that are going around with these two brothers and the relationship between all six of the guys with Yayoi. I did change the plot to this story a little. I wasn't thinking of doing like these two brother's, Addrian and Maxwell, killers of their clan but the idea popped into my head after I forgot what I really wanted to do with this story. So there will be some changes.**_

 _ **I still hope you enjoy reading! Thank you! 3**_

 **Mercy's POV**

I stood in front of the long, wall length window as I watched the sun come down the horizon. Just a few hours ago, Yayoi's friends took her back to the academy after I found out that she teleported from Master Hanzo's office. She had to go back, but she seemed reluctant and wouldn't let go of me. After some time, she was finally convinced and left. I told the boys to watch over her at all times; I don't want her to get into things she shouldn't be.

I stood, staring at the sunset with my arms crossed over my chest. Why bring this up now? It's been several years. Why start going after her now? This would have been over a long time ago if they just tried to go over the border.

"Quite some detail you told her." My thoughts were interrupted by a low voice behind me.

Spinning around, I look back to see Addrian leaning against the counter with some flames swinging between his fingers as he played with them. He watched them intently as he continued to wave his hand slowly and move the flames without a burning sensation.

"If she never saw us in America then she would have been dead by now." I look to my right a see Maxwell leaning against a wall in the darkest part of the room; where the sunsets rays didn't hit a surface.

"What do you want from my daughter?" I asked them harshly.

"Just for her to die. Simple really." Addrian says as he looks up from his flames and towards the sunset out the window.

"Why now?" I push.

"Why not now?" Asks Maxwell. "If we knew your daughter was going to a ninja academy; then we would have killed her sooner. She is the last pure blood in existence. And we don't want to take the chance of another pure blood birthing." He answers in a low voice, making a shiver go down my spine.

"What did we ever do to you?" I quietly mutter under my breath.

None of the brothers answered as Addrian walks up to me and extends his hand out to caress my cheek. "Who said you ever did it?" I freeze as I felt the fire elements cold hands hold my face. "It's a complicated past, Mercy. There is no way you would understand." Addrian raises his voice and brings his hand back down to his side as a stern expression faded into view.

"What do you mean it was complicated? Living with the Elemental Clan wasn't that complicated."

"Maybe for you; but did you really not think of the stupid rules that we had?" Maxwell says without changing his gaze away from me.

I look back at Maxwell before looking back at his brother, who turned his gaze away from me and out the window. "What are you talking about?"

"You want to know why we started killing off our own? Why we are killing some of the last of us?" I felt my jaw tighten as I just stood still in front of him.

"It was after Addrian went through the ceremony." Maxwell begins. "He was surprised to be a fire element. So he went out to the field the next day and began to practice his new ability. After some time, a girl about his age came up to him when he tried to do something. Don't remember. But he became good friends with her. Never told anyone about it until he told me about her when I found him sneaking out one night. She was a normal human girl. No power. And that was taboo fall in love with one. But that's what happened with him. He fell in love with this girl and later they hit it off. He got her pregnant. And by the time he became an adult, he became a father. Baby girl. He then found out that she would be able to bare fire when she becomes of age."

"The elders found out. When Maxwell and I went on a mission one night, they sent an assassin to kill both my girlfriend and our daughter. When I came back, I found them dead with blood everywhere." Addrian bit his lower lip as he remembered the past; and it looked like it was killing him. "Since then, we've been taking the things you cared the most; your loved one's."

"You just want revenge." I tell him.

"Badly." He answers with his eyes burning fire and fists clenched tightly.

I could only look up at the man in front of me as I thought of my husband and daughter.

"So are we gonna do what we came here to do brother?" I hear Maxwell ask impatiently as he continued to stare at me.

"Oh, right. That totally slipped my mind." I grim smirk appeared on Addrian's face as he stared down at me.

And without another word, he quickly grabs hold of my throat and lifts my feet from the ground under me. I couldn't put up a struggle because I felt myself go numb immediately. My vision was beginning to blur as I tried to look at the two brothers in front of me. Maxwell walks out of the shadows and pulls a dagger out of nowhere.

"How are we gonna do this?" He asks Addrian.

"You could do it this time." Addrian says as he continues to smirk at me.

"My pleasure." Water began to run up the blade of the dagger as Maxwell spun it around in his fingers before walking up to me and swiftly digging it into my gut.

"Gah!" I cried as pain shot throughout my body.

"We'll make your death last." Addrian says as I began to feel the water from the blade turn into a long, thin water snake and move around inside my body as Maxwell slowly pulled the knife out of me.

Addrian then drops me onto the ground and takes a step back to look at me. I felt drained from the loss of blood. I couldn't move from my spot on the floor. Then, I began to feel something make its way up my throat as I laid on the ground, making me gag and turn to my side. The water snake that Maxwell put in me was now a light crimson color of blood as it made its way up my throat and out of my mouth. I look up at Addrian and Maxwell one last time before I felt myself begin to grow limp.

" _Yayoi…"_

 **Yayoi's POV**

I sat on my bed in silence when the guys took me back to the academy. Everything was running through my head in a million miles an hour. Nothing was making sense, but I understood that we were in danger. Dad died on a mission because of them and now my mom and I are in danger because I am the last pure blood. My brother would probably be also in danger but he's in Afghanistan right now. There is no way those two would just waltz through a whole battle field just to get my brother. He also doesn't even use his element.

I continued to think of all these things in my head as I sat on my bed but then a weak tingle popped in the back of my head, making me look up and out the window.

" _Why is it weak?"_ I've had faint tingles in my head before but this was different. It felt weak and very transparent.

Holding onto my curiosity, I jump out of bed and made my way down the hallway towards Hanzo's office. And when I got there, I found that he wasn't alone. Everyone else was there also, making me to be confused. But I shook that thought out as I begin to speak to Hanzo.

"I need to go home." I simply tell him, making everyone else look at me with a surprised expression. But Master Hanzo held his neutral face as he stayed in his chair.

"And why is that?" He asks.

"I think something's wrong. I felt a signal go off in my head but something about it was different. It didn't make anything feel right." I explain to him.

He hesitates before nodding his head in approval. "Alright. But I need you to take someone with you." I look up at Kotaro and see Spirit perched on his shoulder as an owl. I whistle to him, making Spirit fly over next to me and transform into his human self.

"Let's go." I tell him before the both of us use the flame teleportation to teleport to our house again.

Looking around the living room, I raised an eyebrow as I heard nothing but silence.

"Why is it so quiet?" Spirit asks before I did.

"I don't know. But it doesn't seem right." I answer as I walk towards the hallway.

I look through some of the rooms downstairs before I heard Spirit call me from the kitchen. Making my way there, I saw him staring at the ground with a shocked expression. Wondering what he was looking at, I made my way next to him before I followed his line of sight. And when I did, I felt my stomach drop and my mouth go dry as I stared at my mom's body on the ground with a pool of blood around her. I barely even hesitated before I run up to her body and picked it up in my arms. Her body felt lifeless as I held it. Tears began to stream down my face as I kept looking down at her in horror.

"This can't be happening." I whisper with a shaken voice.

Spirit kneels down next to me and wraps his arm around me. I felt him tremble slightly as he held me in a strong embrace. He was also scared and heart-broken. Looking up at his face, I saw some tears running down his cheeks as he held a pained expression while biting his lower lip. I lean into him and began to sob on his chest as we sat in the pool of blood that made us into who we are now.

"She's gone." I sobbed in with a cracked voice.

"I know Yayoi," He quietly replies as he stroked my hair. "I know."


	15. My Big Brother

**Yayoi's POV**

I sat on my bed in a complete daze as I stared at the blank scenery in front of me. Well; besides for all the boys waving their hands in front of my face.

I couldn't and didn't want to hear what they were saying because I had my headphones on and was listening to some hard rock. I turned to volume up high enough that I probably wouldn't even be able to hear a fire alarm. But the guys wouldn't give up as they continued to bother me and try to get me to talk.

Spirit and I have been depressed since we witnessed my mom's corpse in the kitchen. We called Master Hanzo and told him what happened. He then assigned the funeral and I requested for a cremation. We had no place to bury her here so I just decided when the time and place were right, I would go back home and spread her ashes at the place where dad proposed to her.

Spirit was not only depressed but he also grew violent. He broke the chain to the punching bag in the weights room because he was mad. I turned him back to spirit energy and put him in a jar. I felt all his anger that he held but I couldn't be mad at a time like this. I either did nothing or cried my eyes out.

I don't know how I'm gonna live without my mom.

 **~~~~~Ninja Academy~~~~~**

I replay the playlist the thousandth time before I felt a familiar presence in my room. Looking towards the door, I see Kotaro shut the door behind him and walk over to the bed. I bet he is able to listen to my music also because of how loud it was. The two of us stared at each other before I looked away and went into my daze again. None of us made a move until Kotaro roughly grabs my arm and pulls me into his embrace. I was about to protest when my window from across the room shattered into pieces and scattered all over the ground. I headphones flew off making me able to hear the glass shatter in my room followed by a dull whistle. As I look back at the shattered glass everywhere, Kotaro let go of me and reached out for something. I look at what he was reaching for and where I rested my head a minute ago, an arrow stuck out of the wall with a piece of paper attached to it. Kotaro pulls off the piece of paper before getting a look of surprise

"What is it?" I ask him.

"It's for you." He hesitates before giving me the piece of paper.

I gasped when I saw that it was an old picture. Of my family. It was a picture taken before Morio went off to the Marines and before dad died. We didn't have a care in the world when we lived back in America. All of us stood in a field with smiles on our faces as we stared straight at the camera. I was several years younger in this photo then now, but don't remember how old.

What scared me about the photo was that my mom's and dad's faces were crossed out by a red marker and a circle was around my smiling face. I turn it over to the back and see a short note written.

"Cute family" it says with the initials of M and A.

I felt myself begin to choke sobs began to resurface again. Kotaro gently pulls me into his embrace again and strokes my back as he repeated soft words to calm me down. Which didn't.

I later went to Kotaro's room because he thinks that I would be safer with him. I didn't argue with him as I was carried out of my room into his and was set on his bunk. He climbed over me held me against his chest in his arms. I must have fallen asleep because I was woken up from Kotaro's shaking and his soft voice. I looked around before I found that Sasuke and Musashi were standing next to the bunk with some strange mixture of expressions. Their looks didn't seem to have been fazed of what was going on right now, but of something else.

"Um, Master Hanzo want's to see you." I nodded my head in silence as I sat up and begin to walk out of the room.

Looking out of the windows, I see that it must have been late in the night. I wonder why Hanzo would want to see me right now?

I knocked on Master Hanzo's door before walking into the room with the three boys behind me before I noticed a foreign figure standing in front of Hanzo. The man wore a black uniform jacket with a perfect red lining around the stitching. And he wore navy blue pants with a red strip on the outside of both legs that ran down to the ground. He also stood in a stiff posture, making him taller than the others in the room. I didn't know what this man in uniform was doing at a ninja academy until he turned around and met his eyes with mine. I froze when I saw familiar bright, green eyes and a soft smile across his face.

"Hey little sis." The world around me stopped at I heard my brother's voice again.

I run up to my big brother and jumped into his arms that he had spread out. We embraced each other tightly as we finally got to see each other for the first time in many years. I once again felt tears fall down my face as we kept hugging. After what seemed to be like seconds but minutes, I finally stood in front of my brother and looked up at him.

"Wow. You didn't grow one bit. Still a little shorty." I slightly laughed and pushed him on the shoulder when he leans down like I was a little child.

"You didn't change one bit, big brother." Morio messes up my hair and embraces me again.

"I missed you."

 **~~~~~Ninja Academy~~~~~**

 **Maxwell's POV**

I look through the sniper rifle's scope before looking over it, getting a clear view of the whole school.

"Well look at who is home." I hear Addrian say with a sly grin on his face.

"You still think he is worth it?" I ask him as I look back and see his signature fire dragon wrapped around his neck.

"He's more third than first like her."

"But still worth it?"

I look up at the black sky and felt my snake wrap around my fingers.

"Still worth it."


	16. His Revenge, His Fate

_**Author's Note: I seriously don't understand what I wrote...**_

 **Morio's POV**

I sat on the edge of Yayoi's bed as she sat at my feet on the ground. I was braiding some cornrows in her hair as we began to pass time by talking to each other. It's been four years since I have last seen her and a year since the last letter was sent. I really miss hanging out with her. She is a complete girly-girl since I last seen her as a tomboy. Spirit also agrees with me.

Spirit sat on the small office chair near the desk as it was silent between all of us. He watched my hands work their magic and braid little braids in Yayoi's white hair in satisfactory. I can tell how hurt the two kids are about mom dying. Don't get me wrong, I am also saddened and it hurts my chest to even think about it; but the Marines taught me how to hide this emotion never show it to anyone. Which makes me sick to my stomach just to think that I can't show my emotions out.

"I hope you're still going to classes you two." I finally say to break the silence as I began to braid another strand of hair.

"Yeah, I've been trying." Yayoi replies first.

"But it's hard to do anything after the situation we were in a few days ago." Spirit replies to me aggressively.

"Look, Spirit," he looks up at me, "I get that it's a hard time and that it will be hard to let it go but just try to put it to the past so you can get through school."

He frowns deeply as I said this. "School is not gonna change anything about my feelings right now!"

"And neither will moping around and plotting revenge on Max and Addrian!" I counter back, causing his jaw to clench tightly. "I get that you're hurt inside but you are not the only one!" I continued to braid Yayoi's hair as I shouted back to the transparent figure.

"Stop it, both of you." The two of us look down and see Yayoi staring at the ground with a tear dropping down from her chin and disappear into the carpet. "We are our only family left, and we are the only ones who can survive this. Please, don't fight." Yet she talked calmly, the tears didn't seem to cease.

I halt my braiding and wrap my arms around her shoulders to comfort her. Spirit then transforms into a little kitten and walks over to Yayoi's lap and rubs his head on her hands. She gives him a little smile before she smile disappears and sobs were choking out of her throat to where she couldn't say anything but the painful cries of loneliness.

 **Kotaro's POV**

I sat on the windowsill of Hanzo's large windows that were at one side of his office. Yayoi and Morio both left to her room before it was only the seven of us in this room. It was already midnight when we were deep in the conversation of what we were gonna do with the fire and water murders.

"Well we can't just sit here and wait." I hear Saizo argue.

"Yes we can. They want us to stress ourselves out, then they will come out of hiding and defeat us." Munenori counters.

"That's how you see it. I say we just find them and kill them on the spot!" Sasuke rebuttals as he takes Saizo's side.

"These guys are clever. That's all I got to say." The fire dragon mutters.

"How do they even get around? For some reason only Yayoi saw them when we were in America." Musashi tells them. "That's why she was walking around suspiciously."

"They have incurable identities." Master Hanzo informs. "They can go in and out of any country without any problems from politics."

"Can't we also do that though?" Sasuke ask. "Yet we go to a ninja school, we do killings and still don't make the wanted list." Goemon sighs and mutters a sin under his breath.

"We are on the wanted list monkey." I felt gold eyes burn the back of my skull.

But I don't turn around as I narrow my eyes.

"Those two brothers are gonna kill us because we are protecting her."

A glisten of the moon caught my attention and my eyes gleam in the yellow light of the room.

"Well they better do it soon because I'm losing my patience with them." Munenori grumbles.

The glisten ceases and a dull gleam of azure shot my crimson orbs as the golden dragons continues to burn into me.

"So; is your strategy to use Yayoi as bait to lure them in and kill them? Because what if it goes south?!" Musashi shouts at his samurai friend.

I raise my chin as the two of us stared at each other. None blinking, but only breathing slowly through our noses.

"That's not what I meant!" He slams his hands into the desk as he shouts back.

A breath tickles my ear. "You see him, don't you?"

I only nod as our eye contact broke from afar.

"Shit."

"He only knows though." I said as I turn my head and stare straight into Goemon's face. Our noses barely touching. "And he is the one trying to kill Yayoi."

"Not his brother?" Goemon looks out the window before looks back at me with a curious look on his face.

"His brother's revenge, his brother's fate."

"Well that's his loss."


	17. Max

**Max's POV**

I walked down the almost empty streets when I saw that the sun would be setting in less than an hour. Sighing to myself, I walked past some storefronts before entering a small cafe I go to every weekend. I love my brother, but I sometimes like to have some alone time, that's why I go here.

Entering the little cafe, I was welcomed by the familiar espresso scent and the sound of little voices around filled in the open spots in the air. Walking over to the corner of the cafe near the window, I drop my shoulder bag under the table and sit in the cushioned chair before leaning back to relax. I looked so out of place when I sat in the cafe because I wore black and leather all the time, but I don't care. The coffee here is good.

"Hey, if it isn't Max!" I look up at the familiar voice and give a small smile when I look up to see the waitress that always serves me when I'm here.

"Hi Kaity." I reply as she pulls out a little notepad and clicks her pink polka dot pen.

"And if I remember correctly from the last, exact, 21 times you were here; medium hot Glace with mint ice cream with a shot of Jack to help with the flu." I smile and nod my head silently as she giggles. "Be right up!" As she nods her head, I noticed a slight change in her blond hair. As her high tail spun around, I saw some light blue streaks colored in her hair. Barely enough that you would have thought that she was lying about dying her hair.

As Kaity left, I pull out a hardcover book called 'A Graves Promise'. It's about a girl who died in World War 1 after promising her fiance that she will survive the war because she disguised herself as a man. She wakes up from the grave 100 years later and only remembers her name, fiance, and her promise. It's very interesting to try to find out what happens chapter after chapter because everything escalates from the last problem. But at times, it is quite confusing because someone always just pops in and tells her something new about her past to finally get something back into her memory and find out who she needs to marry. Why? Because the girl had a boyfriend before joining the war who died, then she meets her fiance during the war, then after waking up from the dead she met another man who takes her under his wing and help her get her memory back.

I'm only half way into the book so it's hard to figure out who she would end up with.

"Whatcha reading nerd?" Kaity walks up to me with my cup of Glace, making me look up from my book.

"It's some book about thrill and love." I quietly answer and show her the cover.

"Oooh." She coos. "Never would have thought you were the love type of guy." I smile and shrug my shoulders. "Well, if it's good, maybe I will also check it out." Kaity gives me a little wink before spinning around and walking away.

"Nice hair by the way!" I tell her before she got far, making her look back at me with a blush and comb her fingers through her hair.

Taking a sip of my drink I go back to reading my book in a complete daze as I balanced it on my left hand and drank with my right. The coffee has a hint of a alcoholic hit to it from the whiskey I found out I could add to it and a minty taste of mint ice cream to go with the actual espresso. It is like a desert to me that I would like to have in the morning as a kickstarter.

It took me a good 20 minutes for me to finish three chapters and my coffee before standing up and leaving a crisp twenty with a little note of encouragement for Kaity. Walking out onto the street again, I continue to walk the route I was originally supposed to walk toward our apartment before I felt like having that coffee. It looked like I was the only one walking down the sidewalks besides for a few cars driving down the streets. I didn't give a care in the world for a minute as I continued to walk in silence before I was roughly grabbed by my arm and was pulled into an alleyway that was barely over five feet wide. I was pushed against the brick wall and the person pushes themselves against me. I didn't put up any struggle because I already knew who it was.

"You always come back, don't you?" I let a little smirk be heard in my voice as I continued to look away from Kotaro.

"That is not the reason why I stopped you here." He quietly replies. "It's about Yayoi and her clan."

I let out an uninterested sigh. "I know. You want me to stop hunting her down and to stop killing the last Elements on the earth." I turn my head and meet my left eye with his face. "Trust me, I'm trying."

"Wait, you're trying?" He looks at me in surprise and loosens his grip on me.

"Never noticed?" I ask as I slowly turn to face the white haired ninja in front of me. I show him my signature smirk before speaking again. "I love Addrian. He's the only thing I have left since our parents died for _our_ sacrifice. But since he witnessed the corpse of my sister-in-law-to-be and her daughter, he hasn't been right. Screwed up in the head. He might pull off that little brave smile on his face but further then that is pain, sorrow, regret, and revenge. He has taken the killings to a higher level then what I attended them to be, but I can't stop this slaughter machine he's become." I then look down at the ground and frown. "It's too late."

"Than why continue to help him?" Kotaro asks.

"I'm with him because I'm trying to help him. But one day, I grew interested in this killing spree that I almost forgot helping him until it came to help myself." I answer Kotaro as we make eye contact again.

None of us said a word before I trail my eyes down Kotaro's body in enjoyment.

"You seemed to change a little."

"It's been five years since we've seen each other." Kotaro tells me blankly. "I changed."

"Is that why you came back?" I ask as I inched my way towards him before our lips seemed to almost touch. "Or did your _change_ miss this power of pleasure?"

Locking my lips with Kotaro's, he hesitates before he returns any feeling to my lips. And it doesn't take long for his body begin to heat up against mine and his hands take hold of my waist to pull me closer. I snake one of my hands on the side of his body as my other runs along his jaw and hair. Kotaro lets out a little moan before I quickly sild my tongue into his mouth and roughly play with his tongue. He had a tendency to grow weak on the knees if you do anything with tongue, so I grab hold of his tongue and suck on it hard. I knew how feeble he would become by this move that I couldn't help but laugh a little.

" _Did he really change?"_ I asked myself as I began to support him before switch our position and it was my turn to push him against the brick wall.

Letting go of his tongue, I ran my lips down his neck and bite down to where the neck meets the shoulder, wanting to hear his voice in this manner again since junior high. Running my hand down his body to his jeans, I felt them begin to tighten in a certain area as I rubbed my palm on his erection. I smirked to myself as I teased him by rubbing my hard dick against his.

"Max!" Kotaro shouts out my name as I continued to tease him. His nails were digging into my arms and a pained pleasure ran up my spine, causing goosebumps to form on my skin.

"When was the last time we did it? Especially in an alley or under the bleachers?" I heard Kotaro gasp before he was finally able to push me away from him, making me hit the wall on the opposite side of the alley. Running my hand through my hair, I run the long strands off of my shaved scalp on my left side to my right before looking up at my old partner with a grin.

"Don't touch me anymore." Kotaro's words shot through me like a sniper rifle through the gut. I knew he was gonna say something like he always does, but I didn't expect that!

I didn't show it to him, but I was heartbroken. Addrian might have lost his loved one, but I think I just lost my best friend and only partner. I felt like my heart skipped too many beats before it gave up and imploded in me in a second.

"Kotaro," I only got to say his name before he shouts at me.

"Leave me alone!" I look at him in surprise finally before nodding in disappointment and walking out of the alleyway.

I clenched my jaw tightly that it felt like my jaw would pop at any moment. Then I remembered the book that I was reading. The last chapter I read, it explained that the girl became mad at the present man because he tried to take advantage of her but she didn't know that's how 'love' worked in the 2000's. The chapter ends with her leaving him behind to just find her memories herself. Taking my book out of my shoulder bag really quick, I flipped through the pages before finding the ending of the book. Reading the last page of the 400 page book, my heart skips a beat as I reread the sentences several times.

" _I held him in my arms as fire and rain fell down upon us. I was a fool to never notice him for me."_

 **Kotaro's POV**

I was walking down the hallway of the dorms before making it to some unfamiliar territory. Knocking on a white door that was at the end of the hall, I waited till a deep voice allowed me entrance before turning the knob and walking into the room.

"I need some personal help."

Yasu and Shin look up at me before looking at each other in confusion.

 **Goemon's POV**

"How's Kotaro and his sword skills going?" I ask Munenori as the two of us walked down the training halls after class.

Munenori asked me to be his opponent for some sword practice because Musashi was sent on a mission with Saizo, and Sasuke doesn't use swords. So here we were, walking down the hallway towards the sword training rooms after classes and before dinner. Man, I'm gonna need a serious meal after working with Munenori.

"He's been way too out of it lately that I couldn't get him to focus. I think Yayoi's feelings got to him."

"She's been getting better though. Especially with the extra support from Morio."

"Yes, but still. He isn't being his own self like before everything happened." As the two of us neared the double doors, we suddenly heard a voice through the door before entering to find Kotaro; stripped to the waist and holding a bamboo practice sword with several dummies surrounding him.

He spun around, swinging the sword swiftly and was dripping sweat from his half naked body. He must have been practicing all day if he is sweating this much. Munenori and I stood motionless as we watched him swing the stick with what seemed like rage. Something must have happened recently because I didn't see him since last night when he left the room without a word.

"Kotaro." I call out to him finally after a minute of watching him attempt to kill the dummy with multiple neck and gut wounds.

Kotaro looks back at me and Munenori for a moment before roughly tossing the practice sword away from him and pacing around in a circle as he began muttering to himself something. Munenori and I look back at each other in confusion before making our way cautiously towards the albino.

"Hey Kotaro, are you okay?" Munenori asks him before he finally spoke normally.

"I'm fine." Kotaro walks through us towards the locker room. The two of us look back at each other before choosing to follow him in.

Kotaro immediately went to the showers and we followed. We sat on the wooden benches that were against the wall near the showers and the both of us attempted to think of something to say to him, especially in this state that he is rarely in. I look back at Munenori before I turn to face the showers and shout loud enough for Kotaro to be able to hear me.

"What's up with you today?" I ask him before I felt Munenori smack me on the side of the head.

Kotaro doesn't respond for a moment before I heard him sigh to himself. "I met with Maxwell last night." I quickly stood up and strode my way to him before opening the shower curtain and pushing naked Kotaro into the tile wall.

"What!?" I shout at him before I was able to clearly see Kotaro. As I was able to get my vision clear, I notice a hickey on Kotaro's neck. Looking up at Kotaro's face, I see him look away from me in a way that is exposing the hickey, like he wanted me to see it. He doesn't protest anything about the hickey that was given to him and the only noise that surrounded us was the sound of the water hitting the tile and skin.

"You hooked up with him?"

I asked him after a moment of silence.

"He was my boyfriend in junior and high school."

Kotaro answers me as he looks back at me with a look of guilt.

I didn't say anything else as I nod and let go of my friend. Taking the last second to shoot him a look, I walk away soaking wet from standing in the shower and met Munenori out in the matroom. Beginning our practice.


	18. Love Like You Mean It

**Yayoi's POV**

I knocked on Master Hanzo's office door and patiently waited for him to let me in.

"Come in Yayoi." I heard him say before I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. Walking up to his desk and sitting down in an arm chair, I wait for him to finally speak to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Fine." I answer with only slight contact with his eyes.

He lets out a sigh and spoke again. "I'm sorry for your loss, but Yayoi; I can't have you skipping classes and neglecting trainings at the academy. Especially when you are close to the end of the school year." I finally looked up at him and nodded in understanding. "I need you to go back to your studies; before you fail this year."

"I understand."

"Kay." He says quietly. "That's all I needed from you tonight. You may be excused." I stood up and bowed to him. Leaving the office, I made my way down the hallway and towards my room; wondering what I should do next.

"Yayoi," Looking up at the voice who called my name, I find Kotaro walking in my direction with a pair of Kotaro's katanas on his belt.

"Hey Kotaro." I greet weakly, making Kotaro furrow his brows.

"You aren't feeling any better, are you?" I shook my head slightly at his question as he places his hand on the top of my head. "Is there anything that you think will cheer you up?"

"I don't know if there is anything that will make me cheer up at a time like this." I answer.

"There is nothing wrong with trying." Taking a hold of my hand, Kotaro begins to lead me down the hallway without waiting for me to protest to him.

Thinking that I knew about this entire school, I was surprised when Kotaro lead me down several corridors that I have no memory of touring or even hearing the mentions of. I grew more curious the deeper we made our way down the halls.

"Kotaro, where are you taking me?" I ask, but he doesn't reply as he gives me a small smile from the side.

We made it down a hallway before Kotaro stops in front of a door that seemed to need a key card to enter. Kotaro somehow magically pulls out a blank plastic card with a plain black strip on one side of it and scans it. The red light flicks green and the door unlocks. Kotaro pulls me into the room that was completely dark until the lights slowly flickered on and I saw that there were a line of benches on the perimeter of the fairly large room with a row of coat hangers on the wall in a symmetrical order. Then on the other wall stood a rack of plain white towels and a fancy sink that looked deep enough to have me folded in as though I was sitting in a tiny kiddy pool.

I looked up at Kotaro in confusion and it took me a moment to process that he was already half naked.

"Kotaro! What are you doing?!" I holler at him as I covered my eyes and looked away from him.

"Well, this is half of what I wanted to show you, but you need to strip for the second half." He calmly replies.

"I need to what now?!" I ask again.

"Here. If you aren't comfortable; cover yourself with a towel and meet me on the other side of that wooden door." Kotaro simply states before I heard him walk through a door and disappear from my senses.

Uncovering my eyes, I look around and find Kotaro's clothes and swords hanging on some of the coat hangers and folded on the benches. I look back and see a wide wooden door on the other side of the room where I suspect is where he left to. Debating to myself whether to stay or go; my imagination won and I began to strip. As I laid all my clothes down on the bench, I walk over and grab a towel to cover myself with and let my hair loose from its clip before taking a deep breathe and walking through the door. And to my complete surprise, I walked into something I never knew I would have ever walk into before.

"Surprise." Kotaro says as he watches me enter the humid room in awe.

"A sauna?" I look around the wooden steamer room and admire all the beautiful features of the room. "The school has a sauna?"

"Yup. Neatly kept up and works like a charm." Kotaro explains as he looks back at the pile of igneous stones heating up in a fire pit looking heater.

"No one ever mentions of this room though! How did you know about it?" I ask him excitedly.

"It's a staff room. Only members of the staff are allowed to use it. But no one ever uses it, so before they figured to get rid of it, they allowed students to use the sauna. But after some time, people just forgot about it and only some use it." Kotaro explains as he pours some water on the rocks to create steam.

"Well, this is just an amazing thing to see at an academy like this." I comment with a smile.

Kotaro and I didn't say anything for a minute before he tells me that I should get myself wet. And with that; he poured a bucket of cold water on top of me.

"Kotaro!" I frantically attempt to keep the damp towel around me as it grew heavy as the water soaked in, but it was just no use because adding onto the humidity it made it even heavier.

Kotaro began to laugh a little as he saw me begin to blush like crazy at the embarrassment, which made me blush even more!

"You're being mean!" I shout at him and smack his forearm.

"I was doing it for the humor." He replies as he laughs again.

"Well… that wasn't funny!" I wasn't gonna lie; he is kind of cheering me up right now.

"Haha! Come on. Even just your blushing face is cute and adorable." I blush even harder at his words.

"Dah… That-that's not a reason to laugh at me!" I look away with a pout before my face was pulled back by his finger.

"Hey, sorry. But at least I cheered you up a little." Kotaro apologizes with a small smile, causing me to smile back at him.

"Heh, yeah. I guess I feel a little better now." I tell him as I felt our faces inch closer to each other.

And before I knew it, Kotaro's lips slowly locked in with mine and our lips moved together in sync. Without any words spoken between us, my lips danced with Kotaro's as though they were perfectly made for each other. I let go of my towel and let it fall to my lap as I wrap my arms around Kotaro's neck and pulled my body closer to his. My breasts pressed up against him were already beginning to tighten and I felt my sex starting to moisten for the energy between Kotaro and I as I continued to kiss him. Kotaro places his hand on my hip and another on my cheek as he caressed my jawline.

"Kotaro," I call out his name as we barely part and I felt him grow excited.

"You trying to make me lose control?" He asks as he gently pushes me down onto the bench.

"From what I can tell; you like being gentle." I mock with a small giggle.

Kotaro doesn't move for a few seconds as he hovered above me before a scary smirk was painted on his lips. "You're gonna wish you never said that." His deep voice responds before I felt him immediately insert three digits in me, causing me to cry out.

The last time I had sex was with Musashi during the mission in America; so I had time to tighten up… Great.

As Kotaro continued to pump his digits in me, he leans down and runs his lips down the side of my neck before sucking and gnawing on the base. I let out a moan to show him that I was enjoying what he was doing before I felt him push in his entire hand in me.

" _Is he fisting me?!"_ I freak as I felt him pumping me with his fist, and it was also very uncomfortable.

I let out a small whimper in my moan, hoping to hint that it was uncomfortable for me. Kotaro looks up at me before looking down at his hand. Sitting back up in front of me, he slowly removed his hand from inside of me and I could see his hand covered in my juices as it glistened in the light. Kotaro then brings his hand up to his face and begins the lick off the dripping juices as they streamed down his wrist. I sit up and also bring my face to his hand before taking his pinkie in my mouth and using my tongue to lick off all of my juices from him. Taking his finger out of my mouth, I lowered myself down his body until I was eyelevel with his member. The thing was hard as a rock when I wrapped my hand around it and began to give him a hand job.

To my surprise, I heard Kotaro let out a moan and look up to see a flustered look on his face. He gripped the side of the bench and his face was flushed red as though he has never had a girl give him a hand job before, or even get close to him like this before. I bit my lip before lowering down again and licking his head; resulting him in letting out a little gasp. Smirking to myself, I began to slide his penis into my mouth and used my tongue to make it wet.

" _If my intentions are right; he won't last 30 seconds."_ I think to myself as I begin to bob my head in a steady pace.

I can feel how much Kotaro was shuddering. He was continually moaning from the blowjob and I felt him breathing hard from inexperience.

" _Now I just feel bad…"_ I tell myself as I continue to suck his member.

Kotaro's penis begins to throb in my mouth as I kept bobbing before I pushed my head as far as I could get it felt his seed spill out and down my throat. Sliding his penis out of my mouth, saliva and cum dripped out of my mouth and I felt streaks of it coming down my chin. Looking up at Kotaro, I see him covering his mouth to keep down his moaning and saw how red his cheeks were colored.

"You did this even though you knew I wasn't a virgin anymore?" I ask him, making him look up at me. "Kotaro, I never knew you were the type to stay inexperienced just for a certain girl."

"How did you figure I was a virgin?" He asks with some slight surprise.

"You were flustered when I gave you a hand job, and you came in less than 30 seconds." I answer with a shake of my head. And Kotaro couldn't say anything after the embarrassment me finding out that he wasn't experienced.

None of us said a word to each other as we sat in the steaming room for a minute before Kotaro stood up and poured some more water on the hot rocks, causing more steam to fill the room and the temperature to rise. I inhale deeply and felt my sinuses clear up from the steam and smile to myself.

"You still want to go through with it?" I hear Kotaro ask me as he sat down in front of me.

"I'm more curious to if you want to go through this. I'm not the one losing my virginity." I tell him with a slightly worried expression worn.

"I want to lose my virginity to someone I care for." My eyes widen at his words. "You are that someone I care about." Kotaro leans forward and presses his lips against mine again.

I immediately kissed him back before we began to reposition our bodies naturally. Kotaro crawls on top of me and positions himself between my legs as he laid me on the bench again. I wrap my arms around his neck and readied myself for him to enter. And to my conclusion; inexperienced Kotaro enters me slowly and gently, not remembering that I had sex with Musashi last time. But, I'm not gonna lie to myself, feeling him fill me up felt really good.

"You don't need to be gentle." I tell Kotaro as we part our lips a little.

"Who said I was going to go gentle?" He asks before thrusting into me roughly, causing me to moan out and unconsciously claw at his back.

Kotaro leans up and supports himself with his arms as he continues to hover above me and roughly thrust into me. I had to grab hold of the side of the bench to try to hold myself from not moving too much. He continues to go at it in this position until I screamed out and climaxed for him. My head was feeling fuzzy and I couldn't think straight from the waves of pleasure. I told Kotaro that I needed a break, and he replied,

"You can't have a break until you come for me again."

Then quickly switching the position, the both of us stood on our knees with his chest pushed against my back. Kotaro enters me from behind and begins to thrust roughly, causing a loud smacking of our skins to echo in the room. I hook my arm behind his neck and turn my head to face him. Kotaro locks our lips together again and we begin to french kiss as he continues to thrust in me and massage my breast. He then lowers his hand from my breast to my sex and begins to rub my clit with his fingers, causing a pleasuring sensation to take over me and break our kiss to let out a moan.

"Yayoi, I love you." Kotaro suddenly says in my ear, causing me to look back in surprise.

But as our eyes met, I could tell he was serious about what he is saying.

" _He… loves me?"_

I didn't know what to say for a second as I some words until I finally said them too.

"I love you too." Suddenly, a short wave of pleasure ran through me, causing me to gasp and arch my back against Kotaro's chest.

"Don't say it unless you mean it." He says to me with a growl.

"No, Kotaro! I mean it!" I tell him as I turn to face him again. "I love you!"

Kotaro showed no expression to me as he leaned into me and kissed me again. And as we continued to kiss, I felt myself begin to tighten on the inside as pleasure continued to build up in me.

"Kotaro!" I scream out his name before I felt myself reach my climax.

And after a few more thrusts, both Kotaro and I reach our peaks and collapse on each other. I felt exhausted from the love making in the room full of steam, but, wow, that was hot. No pun intended.

"Hey Yayoi," I look back at Kotaro as he took himself out from behind me and pulls my body close to him. "I need to confess something."

I look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not a virgin."

I look at him with a surprised expression before looking away and shaking my head at him.

"Okay, looks like you have some explaining to do. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Kotaro looks up at the ceiling for a moment as though he was trying to remember anything else. "I have a tendency to go weak at the knees when using tongue."

I give him a little smile before lifting myself and locking our lips again.


	19. Did We Win

**Yayoi's POV**

I walk back to my room after using the sauna with Kotaro and I couldn't stop smiling the entire way back.

"I told you I could cheer you up." Kotaro comments as we enter my room.

"Mission accomplished. I had a fun time by the way."

"Same goes here." Kotaro leans in and locks our lips together before kissing me deeply.

So you can say I finally sealed a deal with someone after all those times of whoring around.

Parting our lips, we smile to each other before Kotaro begins to walk towards the sliding door dividing our rooms and disappears behind it. I began to hear the voices of the boys on the other side; asking him questions of his absence. I continued to smile as I walks through my room towards the jar that keeped Spirit contained and was about to let him out until a massive headache suddenly hit me out of nowhere. Using the desk as a support, I leaned against it as I held my hand over the head and gritted my teeth in pain. Something wasn't right.

Despite my pain, I took the lid off the jar and let Spirit come out in his spirit form before he transformed into his human form. When he got a look at me, he immediately supported me and asked me what was wrong.

"This massive headache just came out of nowhere." I tell him as I winced in pain.

"Is it a headache? Try concentrating." I was about to scream at him, telling him that I can't concentrate when something is pounding in my head. But as soon as I closed my eyes, the pain subsided immediately and a familiar voice came through my head.

" _Let's end this once and for all."_

"It was a message." I quietly tell him.

"Addrian?" I nod to Spirit and didn't say anymore. The both of us looked at each other with grim expressions before nodding and walking out of the dorm room.

Once outside, Spirit transformed into a medium sized dragon that could carry me on its back as we flew. It would be quicker to find the location where the brothers were by flying than taking a vehicle. Making our way to the sky, Spirit surveyed the ground below and attempted to feel the presence of the brothers with my help.

" _Do you sense it yet?"_ I asked him as I watched the ground below us.

" _Not yet, but I can feel how far we have to go."_

" _I bet we're most likely to be somewhere isolated."_ I scan the ground before finding an area that seemed too perfect for a meeting area. " _Down there."_

Spirit dives down and cautiously circles the area I pointed out before we quietly land. It didn't take me long to feel the energy from the brothers around us as I dismounted Spirit before he shifted back into human form.

"Well, that didn't take as long I imagined it would." We hear a deep voice come from the brush around us before a crimson haired man walks out of the shadows with a small grin on his face. "You aren't that scared to die, aren't you?"

"Who said I'm dying today?" I answer bluntly to him.

"Hm. Cocky little bitch." Addrian comments as he crosses his arms.

"You won't be cocky for long enough." Another voice enters the area and I look back to see Maxwell walking up from behind with a dagger at his side.

"Do you think it will be that easy to kill me?" I ask him. "Do you think I won't go down without a fight?!"

The brothers looked at me with unreadable expressions, not answering me.

"If we're gonna fight, we're gonna do it with honor." Addrian looks at me in surprise. "I don't care if you want to kill off this clan; at least do it the traditional way."

Fire began to engulf me entirely as I stood between them. The way the element people fought was by their elemental powers. I have five so I use all five. But between Maxwell and Addrian, they must fight against me with their single elements. Spirit will also be fighting, but mostly in his animal forms.

Addrian stared at me for a moment before surrounding himself in his flames and charging at me at full speed. I quickly dodged his attack and create a chain of fire. Quickly throwing one end of it, I wrap it around his arm and pull him towards me. Spinning around, I kicked him in the side and throw him to the ground before pulling the chain again and swiftly swinging him into a tree trunk nearby. As he attempts to get up, I change my element to air and begin to manipulate the air around us. Forming into a small tornado, I surround it around Addrian and began to watch his fire disappear from around him. He starts to suffocate as the oxygen in the tornado began to escape and Addrian fell to his knees, gasping for air; until Spirit was thrown at me and the two of us fell to the ground. I look up and see Addrian getting back on his feet after the air tornado disappeared on me.

"Thanks for that Max." He tells his brother in a hoarse voice.

"Anytime." Maxwell walks up to us and steps on Spirits back, pinning him to the ground.

"We can't kill the spirit but we can kill the Pure Blood." Addrian grabs me by my hair and holds me up.

"You're not killing anyone!"

"Gah!" Maxwell then falls to the ground as someone cuts him on the back.

"Yayoi!" I look up and see Morio running up to me with the boys behind him.

"Morio!" I tried to move but a cold blade was suddenly pushed against my neck, making the boys stop in their tracks.

"One more move and she's gone." Addrian says in a low voice.

Spirit suddenly forms into a wolf and bites down on his arm that held the knife; making him drop me and the knife both. I take my chance and escape, running to my brother.

"How did you find us?" I ask him.

"I'm still an element, remember? I can find you easily." He gives me another smile before moving me behind him as protection. "You want an element, you got one!" Morio then moves the ground under Addrian, creating boulders and earthquakes under him to lose his balance.

"Kotaro!" Goemon runs towards Kotaro; who was fighting Maxwell this whole times, and throws a fire attack at him.

Yet Maxwell easily dodges him and his attacks with his defences; even as the two elite ninjas used their weapons towards him. But some sudden words made my heart skip a beat.

"Yoru no nami!" A sudden wave of water hit Kotaro and Goemon in unison and the two were washed away from him. The two laid on the ground motionless next to each other, looking like they were hit with a sleeping spell.

"That's a forbidden spell." I mutter under my breath.

"What do we do now?" Musashi asks me.

I stood speechless until Addrian chanted other words.

"Moeru ame!" Suddenly, fire began to rain from above and I acted quickly by creating a water shield above us.

"Their using forbidden spells!" I tell the guys behind me. "If they keep this up, we're done for!"

"Your words, Pure Blood." Addrian calmly states as he walks towards me. "You said fight the traditional way. And this, is how our ancestors fought."

I grit my teeth in anger before taking down the shield and positioning for my next attack.

"Kaze no tenshi!" Transparent figures of large birds suddenly appeared in the sky before they dove down towards Addrian; about to pierce him with large forces of wind. Able to kill him instantly.

"Counter." I hear him mutter before the gust of wind got near him, and witness them changing direction.

I stood still as I watched the wind charge toward me before my brother's large frame covered my body and he lifts a rock and dirt wall in front of us; protecting me from my counter attack. But it doesn't work as well as he hoped and the wind split it in two and pierced my brother's back. I hear him grunt in pain and felt his body begin to grow limp on top of mine.

"Morio!" Supporting him, I lay him down on the ground and see a large gash on his back. "Big brother!" I felt tears welling in my eyes before a sudden spark is ignited inside of me and I was filled with nothing but rage.

Standing up from next to my brother, I take long stride towards Addrian; who watched with a sly grin, and swiftly create a fire ring around the both of us. Creating some privacy between the boys and me.

 **Saizo's POV**

"Morio! Morio!" I kneel down next to Yayoi's brother and shook his shoulder to keep him up.

"Where's… Yayoi?" He asks me weakly.

I look up at the wall of fire before answering, "Fighting for you."

"But, she can't do this alone." Morio tells himself as he attempts to sit up.

"No, you need to rest." I say as I gently push him down to the ground.

In the corner of my eye, I look over to see where Kotaro and Goemon laid and find Maxwell kneeling next to Kotaro and caressing his jaw line. I barely hesitated before making a move and pushing him back away from them.

"Don't touch them." Maxwell looks at me blankly before speaking.

"You know who he is to me?" I look at him in confusion. "He was mine once. I held onto him. Never thinking that I would ever let him go." I look back at the passed out albino before looking back at the water element. "Then here he is; stupid enough to think that he could beat me."

"You were his boyfriend?!" Sasuke shouts in surprise. But Maxwell doesn't say anything as he danced his hand in a beautiful motion.

Water began to sprinkle over the two guys on the ground, before their bodies were able to move again. I watched Kotaro's eyes flutter open and search the surroundings around him in confusion.

"Take care of him." I hear Maxwell say before looking back to see the area he stood in turnout empty.

"What the hell?" I hear Munenori mutter as he stood next to me in shock.

"Where did he go?" Sasuke asks as he begins to jump in and out of the trees.

"No idea, but I hope he's done for." I tell him as walk up to Kotaro and Goemon.

 **Kotaro's POV**

I sat next to Morio and rubbed my head as a headache began to increase in my head.

"And he just disappeared?" I ask Saizo after he explained to me what happened after Goemon and I were hit with a forbidden spell.

"Yeah. And Sasuke couldn't find him anywhere around here." Saizo tells me with a frown.

Suddenly, the fire ring that surrounded Yayoi and Addrian slowly ceased away and revealed a single figure of Yayoi standing in the center of the entire ring with Addrian's dagger in her hand; dripping with blood. None of us could look away as we watched her in astonishment. She stood there in complete silence before looking back at us with blood drops and cuts all over her face, arms, and body. Our eyes met for a moment before she finally spoke in the silence.

"Did we win?"

And at the every next moment, her slight smile faded away and she swayed back. Falling to the ground and into an unconscious state.


	20. Ashes

Four months after the fight with Addrian and Maxwell, Yayoi, Morio, Spirit, Kotaro, Goemon, Saizo, Musashi, Sasuke, and Munenori graduated their trainings and year at the academy. Leaving the country, the group of friends traveled back to America and moved into Yayoi's home. Still continuing their daily missions sent by Master Hanzo to be able to pay for their daily routine, the boys all have different jobs in the small town. Yet, they would rather be hunting down Shadow Ninja's than working in a small diner or clothing shop. But, anything that would keep them busy.

One summer day, Yayoi, Morio, and Spirit announce to the group that they would be taking a road trip down east towards the coast line. And without hesitation, they all agreed.

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

 _Deja que te diga cosas al oído_

 _Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

 _Despacito_ blasted from the radio as the Jeep drove down the country road with Yayoi, Kotaro, Morio, and Spirit driving all together. While behind them, drove Munenori's brand new 1969 Mustang convertible that his father bought him after he moved down to America. Munenori and Musashi both took shotgun while Goemon, Saizo, and Sasuke sat in the back; all enjoying the wind blowing through their long hair.

Yayoi stood up from the back seat of the no door and no roof Jeep Wrangler as they drove 75 miles per hour and sat on the top frame. Spirit; who sat in the back with her, also rises and join her at the top. The two spread their arms out in excitement, feeling the sensation of flight.

"Hey!" The two look down at Morio as he calls out to them from the driver's side. "Sit down before one of you flies off!" Spirit shakes his head and jumps out of the vehicle before transforming into his dragon form and flying over them. "What troublesome."

"Sasuke would be stupid enough to stand on the hood." Kotaro comments as he looks through the side mirror to find Sasuke being pulled down by Saizo back into the seat as he attempts to sit on the back of it.

"I'm safe to stand here!" Yayoi complains to her brother as she pokes her body into the front seat.

"Get back in your seat. We're almost there anyways." Morio states bluntly, making Yayoi sigh out loud and twist her head to look at Kotaro; who sat still almost the entire ride. She stared at him for a minute before he turns his head to see what she wanted. And to his surprise, she quickly kisses him before sitting back in the back seat and looking out of the roof to see Spirit soaring above them.

" _How's the weather up there?"_ She asks him.

" _Quite fine, thank you for asking."_ She smiles at his response before she looks down and to the side; watching the fields of hay pass by in a blur.

Several hours passed and the group finally made it to the coast line. But this wasn't just any coast line. It was a private part of a coastline where Yayoi's father proposed to her mother. And this is the place she will be spreading her ashes.

"Mom," Yayoi begins as she and her friends and brother stare out into the horizon of the coast. "Thank you for making me into who I am today. I would have never become the ninja I was supposed to if you weren't there for me; supporting me and protecting me. Morio is back. And Spirit is spirit. I hope dad is proud of me as well. I will keep this clan alive, and continue our bloodlines."

Spirit, Yayoi, and Morio grab a handful of ashes from the jar before looking up at the sky and in unison, toss the ashes in the air. The salty sea air carried away her ashes into open waters before nothing was left.

"Let that spirit run wild, mom." Yayoi brings up her hand to her collarbone and touch the little pixie jar filled with her mother's ash before inhaling the salty air and letting the tears stream down her cheeks.

"Yayoi," Kotaro's voice was heard from behind her before his arms made their way around her waist and her body against his chest.

"I'm okay." Yayoi looks up at her boyfriend and gives him a weak smile.

Kotaro leans down and lightly kisses her on the lips before Sasuke rudely interrupts again; like always.

"PDA!"

The couple smile at each other before shaking their heads in amusement.

 **Author's Note; Well, after two years of writing this story, I am proud to announce; I finally finished it. I am so happy got to finally finish this story after such a long time and I hope that people will still enjoy reading it. There will be some editing here and there but not too much. Thank you for all your love and support getting me through this entire story and hope you help and support me for my other stories.**

 **Thank you and happy Summer**

 **-Akylina11**


End file.
